One New Mail
by Vampirycent
Summary: [Yaoi Rei x ?] Rei is in his third year at a highclass Art School, when the fourthyear leader of a well known gang with a bad reputation starts to watch him... Is he their next target? CH12 UP! RomanceHumourAngst R&R. COMPLETE
1. Welcome KonR672

**A/N** : This is a little idea I've been playing with for a while, so I wrote on it.

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics - _Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

It had been a very long day for everybody at Shouchikubai Technology School… And it was only lunch break. One particular teenage boy was starting to get bored, _very_ bored indeed; he'd only gone to that school to do art (which was a passion of his) but he'd ended up doing a lot of other things that he just didn't want to, which _apparently_ were included in his lesson plan whether he liked it or not... 'It was part of the school system.'

Flicking a bit of jet-black hair from his amber eyes, the teen stared down angrily at his timetable and huffed. He often wondered what the point of having an hour-long lunch break was – Why not just make it twenty minutes and get the day over with quicker? Scanning the page in front of him, Rei growled quietly. Two hours of IT ahead of him… 'How fun,' he mused sarcastically; – he was not one of those who particularly liked computers and they didn't really seem to like him either. Everyone else would always just be getting on with their work and making their screens do 'clever' things while he tended to just sit there and doodle on a piece of paper under the desk.

The irritating shrill ringing of the lesson bell sounded throughout the school grounds and Rei clambered to his feet. He had been sitting under a tree in the sun, thinking. He enjoyed doing things like that, sometimes he'd write poetry or lyrics too, but mostly he just sat and thought to himself. Everyone called him a loner but he didn't care – he wasn't a loner anyway, he had tons of friends _outside_ of school; there were only a few of people worth talking to in that place anyway and even they were pretty annoying. He only had _one_ real friend at 'Shouchikubai Shithole' (as he liked to call it) and that was a loud-mouthed boy with a lot of hidden depth that only came out when the two were outside of school. This boy was called Tyson.

Tyson was a very popular guy and was friends with practically everyone and nobody ever had a bad thing to say about him… Unless they were calling him stupid, but he did tend to bring that on himself. He always acted like nothing mattered when he was at school and just had a laugh – though always got _scarily_ high grades showing that was a great deal more intelligent than he made himself out to be – But when he wasn't at school and it was just him and Rei, the young teen was quite different. The two of them would often sit and talk about the world and about life and make up lots of 'what would happen if' scenarios… Tyson was one of those where the phrase _never judge a book by it's cover_ really showed it's meaning.

Rei stretched and began making his way toward the large tatty automatic doors of his school, very slowly. He just could not be bothered with IT. It was a bore and he'd never use it in the future anyway, so _really_… What was the point? He trudged up the two flights of stairs toward the study centre, purposefully dragging his feet and sighing at every opportunity, until Tyson poked him in the back and told him to shut up in his most playful manner. The two of them walked into the room together and took seats at adjacent computers, logging on… Or _trying_ to.

"Damn thing won't work." Rei hissed quietly to his navy-haired friend next to him who replied with a smirk.

"You're hopeless Rei." He muttered in return, signing into the system for his 'useless' companion before going back to his own work, until the jet-haired teen needed his assistance once more.

"What do we have to do?"

"You really should start _listening_ in these lessons you know… Look, just open that… Yeah, that's right… Then write up an account on this…" Tyson kept pointing to the screen and producing things from seemingly nowhere as Rei got more and more confused. After everything had been explained, the amber-eyed boy tried to do what he had been shown, but – as usual – gave up and pulled out his notebook, beginning to write.

_I don't understand how to work this machine_

_It's starting to annoy me_

_Oh notebook what do I do_

_To see the unseen_

_Of this damn machine!_

Rei giggled to himself at his stupid poem, then started to draw a tiger. As he was doing so, a little box appeared on his computer screen : One new mail. 'Huh?' The teen clicked the box and another one opened straight after… It was some kind of webpage.

_Welcome KonR672, you have one new mail from HiwatariK898._

'… Kai is sending me e-mails?' Rei was perplexed – Kai was the leader of a gang at the school, the kind of gang that everyone avoided and tried to stay on the right side of at all costs… Otherwise they might just kill you. He glanced around the room once to scan for teachers before opening the mail, dreading the message it would contain. However, the teen was shocked at what this e-mail _did_ contain…

_Message : KonR672_

_Naughty, naughty Rei… Not doing your work?_

Pushing his red bandana up a little further as his long black hair kept falling in his eyes, the Chinese boy looked around the room once more before clicking the 'reply' button at the top of the page. He found that his palms were sweating – Why was he nervous? It was just an _e-mail_!

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_I **am** doing my work._

He clicked the 'send' button, then went back to his doodle. 'The cheek of it!' He thought to himself. 'Just because he thinks he owns the school he thinks he can be horrible to anyone he feels like.. What does _he_ know about my work anyway?'

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

'Kami… Why can't he just leave me alone?' Rei clicked the box.

_Message : KonR672_

_Don't lie to me, I know you're not doing your work – I can see you. What are you drawing?_

'Reply'….

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_It's a tiger. How can you see me? Where are you?_

'Send'…

_Message : KonR672_

_Look to your left._

'Huh?' Rei slowly turned his head slightly to the left and saw a pair of harsh crimson eyes watching him from the far side of the room. He turned his head back to the screen, heart beating a little faster. Was Kai's gang after him next? Was he their next target..?

'Reply'…

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_Why are you watching me?_

'Send'…

"Rei Kon!" The sound of the teacher's voice behind him made him jump. He flicked his head round and immediately knew he was in trouble by the look on her face. His page was blank when it should have been full of words and diagrams, he had a webpage up on the screen and what was worse, he could see Kai smirking from across the room – watching the IT tutor's expression anger even more as a little message box popped up in the corner of the amber-eyed teen's screen…

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

------------------------------------


	2. I'm Okay!

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics - _Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

The next day at school seemed to begin with a little bit of action… His amber eyes were angered into slits and his fangs were bared.

"What the _hell _did you get me into trouble for yesterday? You did it on purpose!" Rei couldn't believe his bravery as he strode right up to the crimson-eyed leader of the widely feared school gang known as 'Infamous', shouting. He just could not believe that Kai had the _cheek_ to get him into trouble like that! It just wasn't fair!

When the jet-haired boy was stood in front of the elder teen, he suddenly realised that everyone in that gang was a _lot _bigger than him and he began to inwardly curse himself... How stupid _was_ he to actually pick a fight with these guys? To his surprise (making him quite frightened), Kai simply glared down at the other boy unblinkingly, making no move and no noise. The rest of his gang, however, seemed rather more interested in this geeky fool before them.

"Who are _you_?" Demanded one of the gang members. He was a tall, surly lilac-haired lad known only as 'The Falcon'; and a very scary-looking guy too. Rei turned his gaze to said speaker and gulped. This particular situation wasn't looking too good for him..

"Um… I'm Rei." His words came out a damn load quieter than he'd meant them to and now three Infamous gang members were smirking at each other, Kai still just held his glare.. Rei slowly began to wonder if this guy ever blinks? The three other lads (who Rei noticed were all taller than their leader too) began to close in on him. The neko closed his eyes as he felt a _huge_ hand close itself round his throat. He absentmindedly let out a frightened whimper.

"Leave him." A strong voice sounded out and Rei felt the hand remove itself from his neck. He very slowly opened his eyes to see the slate-haired leader of Infamous in front of him. The jet-haired boy was shaking in fear as the tall crimson-eyed teen stared down at him, those eyes looking so hard and angered. "Get away from us." He muttered to the scared teen before him, who quickly turned his heel and ran. He realised that couldn't couldn't believe his _bravery _because it hadn't been _bravery_… It was just plain _stupidity_. What kind of idiot would ask for trouble from Infamous?

'Me obviously… Kami Rei, that was close.'

The neko didn't know why Kai had stopped The Falcon and the rest of the gang from beating him up, but he was sure glad for it. He had a Psychology lesson in the study centre next (damn computers!) so he could e-mail the teen and ask him… And just hope that it wouldn't lead to any _more_ trouble.

------------------------------------

As per usual, Rei moped into the computer room and slumped down on an empty chair. he was utterly _miffed_ at the fact he hadn't been quick enough to get a machine next to Tyson - How the _hell_ was he supposed to do anything now? He knew for a 'fact' that it was _impossible_ to even log onto those damn things, let alone make them do anything else after that. It would be a fucking miracle if he managed to do any psychology work. Pushing his bandana up a little to discourage the rogue bits of hair away from his eyes, Rei typed in his student details, hoping it would allow him to access the system today...

"_One moment please, the system is loading_..." The neko mimicked in a rather immature way, getting some very irate looks from the pupils sitting around him. 'Oh, here we go...'

_Welcome KonR672, you have one new mail from HiwatariK898._

'Oh yeah… Last time… This is the one that got me into trouble…' Rei clicked the box and was surprised when he read the message, and he was _not_ surprised in a good way…

_Message : KonR672_

_Someone's in trouble… _

Growling heatedly, he stabbed at the reply button. So Kai _did_ do it on purpose. Bastard. Cheeky fucking _bastard_.

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_Why did you get me into trouble like that? What have I ever done to you?_

'Send'… The boy sighed and began to try finding some files online for his work - He probably should at least try, even though he knew it was all hopeless. Why wasn't he allowed to write things on paper any more? What was it with all this technology? Yes, okay - He went to a _technology_ school... But it doesn't mean he wanted anything to do with technology! It made sense to Rei, anyway. He had just opened an internet browser when a box popped up.

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

Scanning the room, it was obvious that this freaky red-eyed 'stalker' was not in there, so it must be from somebody else… Right? He clicked the box and heaved a sigh of relief at the sender's name – It was just Tyson.

_Message : KonR672_

_I can't believe you got away from Infamous unhurt! Are you actually doing the work this time?_

'Reply'… Rei wrinkled his nose, half in amusement, half in disgust. 'Cheeky fuck. I always do the work.. Well, mostly.'

_Message : GrangerT331_

_Yeah I am doing the work. I don't know why or how I got away from Infamous… Kai saved me._

'Send'…

Rei was busy with his work (working harder than usual considering his last lesson in the computer room) and was collecting so much information that he was actually _enjoying_ his time on the machine that he usually hated so much. It was unfortunately ironic, Rei had thought.. For somebody who hates computers, he did happen to have to spend a _hell_ of a lot of time on them during his timetabled lessons. It was just art and P.E. that he spent off those things. Still, they were starting to be 'nice' to him now.

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

It was from Tyson again.. The jet-haired teen just _knew_ that he'd have something to say about him being stupid enough to pick an argument with Kai and Infamous. Sighing, he lazily poked the button that read 'open message'.

_Message : KonR672_

_What do you mean he saved you? He's the world's biggest prick Rei, don't go starting to like the guy!_

'Reply'… He sighed again. 'Honestly, what does Tyson _take_ me for?' Sniggering slightly as he imagined the look on his navy-haired friend as he'd read that message about Kai saving him.. It must have been pretty funny.

_Message : GrangerT331_

_You're jealous, aren't you? There's no need to be you know, I don't like him. I hate him! He got me into loads of trouble Tyson, and yes – He is the world's biggest prick._

_Ps – Got any extra info on this dude that we're researching?_

'Send'… Rei hoped that Tyson would leave him alone for a bit - He really needed to get some work done, and he knew that said 'best friend' wouldn't help him with it. He returned to the browser he had opened before being bombarded with e-mails and did a search on said 'dude' that he was supposed to be fact-finding about. Upon seeing _that damn little box_, the teen cursed profusely under breath, so much that his bandana began to slip down again and his jet hair fell everywhere. "Kami's sake!" He muttered, pushing it back up while jabbing at the mouse buttons, opening his new mail... Tyson. He could kill him.

_Message : KonR672_

_I'm not jealous! I have loads of info on 'this dude' Rei, but we're supposed to be researching him for a **graded** paper, so I can't give you my work. I want to get a high grade so there's no way I'm letting you steal it!_

Rei sighed, rubbing his temples. Tyson could be _so _annoying sometimes! 'Reply'…

_Message : GrangerT331_

_You always get high grades whether you try or not, but whatever. I'd laugh if I out-grade you now! _

_PS - Leave me alone... I'm working._

'Send'… The amber-eyed teen smirked and continued with his work. He would do everything himself and it would be great… Well...If he could figure out how to save the document that is…

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

'I told him to leave me alone!' Rei inwardly cursed Tyson for replying while he was _trying_ (kinda failing, but trying at least) to work. 'Fuck it, I'll just ask Tyson now how I save it... I don't dare ask the teacher, she'll kill me for not _listening to instructions_.' Rei clicked the popup to open the e-mail and his heart skipped a beat as he did. 'Kami…'

_Message : KonR672_

_Aren't you glad I saved your ass from getting kicked to a bloody pulp?_

'Reply'… His palms seemed to have gone sweaty again. 'What _exactly _do I say to that?' He began typing his response...

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_Yes but I don't see why you did it. I thought you hated everyone… Thanks._

'Send'… Rei slumped back in his chair for a few minutes, just wondering what was happening. Why the hell _had _Kai helped him anyway? He guessed it was just because otherwise he'd get expelled.. Yeah. That was it. Kai still hated him - Of course he did. The neko sighed, wondering why he cared anyway.. Was the prospect of having Kai as a friend that great? Or maybe it was just the thought of having a new friend at all.. He only had Tyson in school. Everyone else just thought he was an art geek - And that sucked. He wasn't an art _geek_ as such, he just liked it a lot. Nobody knew him apart from Tyson, and it seemed that nobody wanted to either. 'Sigh'...

_Message : KonR672_

_SMILE! I LOVE YOU! Luv Ty x_

Rei rolled his eyes and giggled at his friend. It was annoying that they hadn't managed to get computers next to each other this lesson, but at least this e-mailing program meant they could still chat and have a laugh in their classes. Tyson was totally crazy, and that is just what the amber-eyed boy adored about him. Rei sat back up and stuck his two forefingers up at his navy-haired best friend across the room, getting a very irate look from the IT lecturer that hated him. 'Pfft,' Rei scoffed inside at her; 'Moody cow.' As he was thinking these thoughts, he noticed a little box appear in the corner of his screen.

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

"Eep! This will be from Kai!" The boy next to him gave him a very strange look, then the jet-haired teen realised he'd said that out loud, though luckily not too loudly.

_Message : KonR672_

_Don't thank me. I only stopped them because if I had let them carry on then all four of us would have been expelled like Ian was last year… And we don't want that do we Rei? … What are you doing at the moment?_

'Reply'…

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_I'm in a psychology lesson – Where are you anyway? You're not in the study centre. Ian got expelled for a reason, and if that reason was fighting then does that mean the rest of you are going to stop?_

'Send'… Rei's mind was kind of going : 'Kai's being nice, he must be ill... Kami. Kami. Oh dear kami!'... Something along those lines, anyway.

_Message : KonR672_

_Stop? Not really. I only saved you because you're the only art geek in the school these days, if you got beaten up then who would there be to laugh at? – You're quite right, I'm not in the study centre **upstairs**. I'm in the downstairs library one doing artsy stuff that you and your friends (if you have any) would love. Personally I hate it._

Rei simply gaped at the screen. How could this guy be so horrible? If he had the guts then he would certainly punch Kai because that guy seriously needed putting in his place! He'd send a horrible e-mail back – Again, if he had the guts. 'Reply'…

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_I'm not an art geek, I just enjoy it. Of course I have friends, probably far more than you do._

The dark-haired teen read the screen and shook his head to himself. No way was he brave enough to send _that_ to the leader of Infamous! But then… Kai wouldn't do anything because he'd get expelled… Aha. A loophole. The amber eyes slitted and the boy grinned evilly to himself. 'Send'…

'I can't believe I just sent that. He's going to kill me _outside_ of school!'

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

'Kami… I'm a dead man.' The boy noticed he was actually shaking as he reached up and placed his hand on the mouse, guiding the pointer to the box and timidly clicked once, swallowing a steadily growing lump in his throat.

_Message : KonR672_

"_Of course I have friends, probably far more than you do." – You're probably right. What are you doing in psychology?_

'No way! He hasn't killed me!' Rei grinned widely as he clicked the reply button. 'This isn't so bad!'

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_We're researching this dude who did tests on people to see if they'd kill someone by giving them electric shocks. It's nearly interesting, but not quite… What are **you** doing?_

'Send'… It took a good few seconds for Rei to realised he was still grinning like an utter prat. He quickly regained his composure and thought his current mail conversation through a little... Were he and Kai actually being friendly? No way... What _was_ the world coming to if they were?

_Message : KonR672_

_I told you, I'm doing artsy stuff. Editing pictures using a computer program. Simple stuff. And you say you're doing something about 'this dude who did tests'… If you mean Stanley Milgram, I did a whole term on that guy last year. Want some notes?_

'Kai's being nice! I think…' The boy giggled quietly, maybe the bully wasn't so bad after all? 'Reply'…

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_Yeah, Milgram! If you have some notes, that would be pretty cool… Thanks. (Or should I not thank you because they're all wrong and made-up or something?) The art you're doing sounds okay, but I prefer **real** art – Painting and all that._

'Send'…

Looking at his page, the amber-eyed teen smiled. If Kai really did have some notes he could use then his work would be done straight away and there would be no more detentions ever! Well… Until he was caught off guard again. Rei suddenly looked around him again, just in case a teacher was watching him and had seen him e-mailing people instead of working, but luckily everything seemed fine.

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

'It's from Kai… Here goes, let's hope he really does have some notes.'

_Message : KonR672_

_I prefer real art too, but it still doesn't really interest me. You can thank me if you want, the notes aren't a load of crap, they are my notes from last year but I never handed it in so just copy and paste it all but change my name to yours. - Kai._

_Attachment : Obedience Study. _

Rei felt slightly nervous as he downloaded the attachment, but once he had opened it he almost wet himself! He just sat there and gawped for a while. It was about 700 words long and every little bit seemed to be right – All written up perfectly into a case study. It had the figures, the facts – _Everything_! All Rei had was a few paragraphs, probably only about 200 words or so. 'Perfect!' He thought, copying and pasting like Kai had said. He changed the name at the top and added his own notes in, then saved the document, reading it through. 'Time to reply to Kai I guess…' He opened up the e-mail screen and began a new message.

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_Thank you so much! I don't understand why you've given it to me because I thought you didn't like me, but it's great! Do you want anything in return? I can pay you for it if you want…_

'Send'…

The teen read through the work again and smiled, and that smile grew as his teacher (a tall, stern-looking man named Master Eden) came over to inspect it. "That's fantastic Rei! I'm impressed. Just try to find a picture or two and then print it off."

"Yes sir." Rei simply beamed. Despite nearly being beaten up earlier, the day seemed to be turning out absolutely brilliant and it was only first period! The dark-haired teen opened up his web browser to find a picture or two to go with the writing when a familiar box popped up in the bottom corner of his screen…

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

------------------------------------


	3. Ginge And Red Underwear

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

**Rei POV**

I think I am inwardly having a party. I handed my psychology paper in to be graded and my total _fool_ of a teacher told me it looked brilliant! I can't believe our little scam worked! And by 'our', I mean me and Kai, of course. Oh yes, "Mister-Big-Shot-Leader-Of-Big-Nasty-Scary-Gang" helped me, and I do love him for it. Not literal love, you understand – I still think he's liable to be entered for the World's Biggest Prick award, (as Tyson so nicely put it) but he does seem to have his nice times too.

I guess he must have his nice parts really otherwise he wouldn't have any friends… Unless The Falcon and them others aren't actually his friends and just stick by him because they're idiots too. That's what bullies and gangs and that usually do you know. They all stick together because they're too chicken to be a bastard by themselves – I tell ya, if Falcon-boy, Ginge and Mister-Freakishly-Tall were there in the computer room too, I bet Red-eyes wouldn't have been nice to me. In fact, I bet he wouldn't have e-mailed me at all. I think the other three share a brain. Or maybe a brain _cell_.

Yeah… That's why they all hang around together and follow Red-eyes (I kinda like these nicknames I'm making up) around. Because they all have to share a brain cell. Heh, I feel pretty immature now I've said that. Although… They do all listen to their big-shot leader and do what he says. I wonder if they'd jump off a cliff if they were told to..? I can just see that happening. Red-eyes says… Jump! Bye-bye weird moronic so-called friends of his!

Okay, I'm starting to get _looks_ from people. I'm sat here under my tree where I usually am; sun is warm, bright and shining, grass is soft, welcoming green, sky is… Kinda purpley actually, it's quite nice. Damn my poetic streak – And also damn my inability to stick to it. If I hadn't gone off on one about the sky I think that could have turned out a really great poem. Anyway, I've kinda gone off subject here. Like I said, people are giving me looks as if to say "Rei, you're a total freak," which is partly true considering I was doing hand movements to go with my thoughts about Falcon-boy and Ginge going 'boing' over the top of a cliff. I don't think I can quite imagine Mister-Freakishly-Tall (MFT for short) taking the leap though, he just doesn't seem the lemmingy type… Know what I mean?

Nah, guess you don't. Well, MFT is really tall, and I mean _really_ tall and has short blonde hair that he keeps restrained under a beanie most of the time, otherwise he just looks a bit sweet and fluffy – _Apparently_ the hat makes him look 'hard'. If you ask me, I think that's a load of bollocks : The guy looks terrifying anyway… Terrifyingly tall and ugly. To be perfectly fair to their gang (which I will because I'm nice) MFT is actually the only ugly one. Falcon-boy is a bit weird in personality, but he's an alright-looking chap, and Ginge is tall (not freakishly tall, just tall) and has a very slim figure and – if I may say so – really pretty blue eyes. If he wasn't such a prick, he'd be a fantastic second choice to thrust yourself against in the corner of a dark room.

Such dishonourable thoughts, I know. And yeah – Second choice. This may sound very strange to you, but to me it makes perfect sense. See, I don't actually have a first choice, but to be honest, I'd rather die than have one of _them_ as a first-place candidate. Hell, I'd rather fuck Tyson than one of them! I'm not being mean here by the way… Tyson is just very un-boyfriend-material-ish.

Oh yeah. Small factor? You may just have guessed after that rather shameless outburst of mine, but I am 'one of them'. One of the widely disapproved of. One of the invisible. That's right, you guessed it! Poof, queer, fag, mentally-_fucked_… Call me what you want, but to me I'm just me. It's a fact of life – Ask around, a lot of people will agree with me, but in this school nobody will admit it : a nice, toned out chest to lay your head on is a hell of a lot nicer than a couple of lumps sticking into your neck when you're trying to sleep – Right? Still, like I said, unless you're "cruising for a bruising," in _this_ school you keep your mouth shut about your sexual preferences. My kind just aren't accepted around here, and I was _bummed_ when I figured that out… Heh, no pun intended.

Oh great. Stupid damn lesson bell. Still, at least we're not on the computers this lesson – I think I'd kill myself if we were. Well, okay, maybe not literally. With or without those fucking machines that _hate_ me, I'm still not going to have a fun lesson this period. Remember how I said that only _two_ of my timetabled lessons don't use computers? Yeah? Well, one of them I love, the other I hate with a fiery passion. This lesson, (ironically) would be the one I hate with a fiery passion. P.E.

Oh the fun of watching people run around the field in their gym slips. Heh, we all look like a right bunch of prats because our Physical 'Education' (bollocks is it _educating_) uniform shows off a lot of leg. The guys wear a red t-shirt, navy shorts and these dumbass knee-length red rocks while the girls wear a red t-shirt and navy kickers with a tiny navy skirt over the top and their equally-as-dumbass knee-length red socks. I swear it must have been a pervy straight bloke who designed these uniforms… Like our head teacher, for example.

He's a right asshole, I tell ya... I think the only decent thing he has ever done for this school was to kick Ian out last year. That's it. Apparently, when he became head teacher, he painted all the class-rooms really shitty colours and stuff and then a bunch of staff quit their jobs and he had to find new ones. Tyson's brother told me that – he used to go to this school too but left two years ago for college. Now, if Tyson looked like his _brother_, I wouldn't say no. But, as usual, that is getting off the subject completely.

Much as I hate this lesson I guess I'd better go to it. I hate getting detentions, especially if there's some sardonic chance that it will be a really gorgeous day _all_ day, but rain by the time I get out of school an _hour_ late. That's what usually happens when I get in trouble – even the weather lays shame on me, and that is just plain _rude_.

"Oi, Rei!" … With that loud gob it could only be one person. Should I bother replying? I know I'll only be a sarcastic bitch to him today anyway – I'm in one of those moods.

"Yes Tyson?" Heh, I sound so damn angelic. Maybe if I bat my eyelids too he might partner up with me this lesson instead of leaving me to get ass-whooped by "best-at-everything-Brooklyn" as we call him. Seriously, if there's a new school team, he will join it and become captain straight away. I secretly think he's the reason Ian got expelled – they were both trying for Hockey Team captain position, and (of course) Brooklyn got it. Needless to say – Ian was angry.

"Lesson. Come." Ah, Tyson. Man of many words… Ack, must I really get up? I'm so darn comfy down here. Sigh. There we go, I'm on my feet and not-so-ready to rumble. I hate P.E. … But I've told you that already.

"Yes, sir Tyson." Yep, I knew I'd be sarcastic. I bowed and everything.

Woah… Ever get the feeling you're being watched? … No? Try walking round the sports block to get to the changing rooms and seeing Red-eyes hot on your heel, then see how nervous you get. What a freak! Should I avoid his stares or should I return them? I'll return them – Here, take _that_ bitch…

… That boy could out-stare an owl. I'm not joking! He's just… Staring at me. What a freak. I just turned my pupils to slits to see if it would give any kind of reaction, but it didn't. He's just _staring_. I'm feeling a little bit weird now – I hope he moves before I'm in my P.E. clothes or I'll feel kinda exposed, know what I mean? I have long legs anyway, but at least in my school uniform you can't really tell… My sport shorts show everything. It must be quite embarrassing for people with horrible legs, at least mine are okay.. I suppose.

He blinked! For some weird reason I feel like I've won something now. Tyson's giving me a look – I think he's wondering why I'm suddenly smirking – I'd _tell_ him why, but he wouldn't understand the significance of Kai blinking at _all_. And I'd explain that too, but I know that in the long run he wouldn't care and just think I'm a complete freak, which (to be fair) isn't exactly far from the truth.

Okay. This is fun – _Not_. It's not just Kai here, it's the other three Infamous members too! Eheh, Ginge is glaring at me. I think they want to kill me because I was stupid enough to argue with their 'oh fearless leader'. How lame. Uh, Ginge and Falcon-boy have lit cigarettes… That's so disgusting. Don't they know what it will do to them? Pfft, idiots. Ginge should know better – He's too pretty to die.

"What the _fuck_ are you staring at?" Ah crap! I look away as quickly as possible and try to act normal… Regain composure… What a dumbass thing to do! Stare at Ginge like he's something special, ack. He's not either. He's a prat, just like the rest of them. Oh great, everyone else is staring at me now. Just my fucking luck.

_Rei Kon : Twit of Year_

I should have that written on a plaque signed by all the political world leaders just to prove I am a worldwide idiot. I could hang it on my bedroom door so that everyone who comes to my house will know which door to point and laugh through. I'm nearly at the changing room door, let's just hope I can get there before anything happens – I keep getting into scrapes with Infamous lately, well… I've done it twice, anyway.

Here's my teacher. Hockey-sticks Henry, we call him. He's the hockey coach and is so far up _Brilliant Brooklyn_'s ass that nobody else gets a look in. For example : Last year, "Brooky-baby" got an A for his end of term sport assessment while every other person in the whole year got a C or below. Favouritism or _what_?

"Tala Valkov!"

Tala Valkov? By the look on Ginge's face, I'm guessing that's him. Ha! Gutted! Ginge and Falcon have been caught smoking in school hours.. No, just Ginge! Falcon obviously has slightly more brain power (or less since he can't breathe out the lung-full of tar he's holding in right now) – He hid his cig.

"You put that cigarette out _now_!"

Tala's actually quite a nice name. Why the fuck do I keep complimenting him? … Okay, the thought that just ran through my head will be thoroughly ignored as I so do _not_ 'have the hots' for him. He's just slightly attractive. With nice eyes. And a funky name. Okay… _Shush_ Rei… Just _shush_ already.

Don't you just hate it when your brain does things you don't want it to? Like tell you you're heatedly attracted to the most homophobic person in the entire school when you're not? I don't think I am anyway… I hope not, that would really complicate _everything_. Heh, imagine me telling Tyson that. Not that there's anything to tell.

I hate the way people _stare_ at you when you get changed for the sports lesson. I hate it even more when people laugh at the colour of your underwear. Mine's red… So what? Personally I think I look _good_ in red. It's a hell-load better than the poor sod over the other side of the room's who always gets changed in a shower cubicle because his parents refuse to buy him anything other than white Y-fronts. Poor bastard. I wonder if his parents love him or if they actually _want_ him to die..? It must be so embarrassing have weird parents like that, at least mine are relatively _normal_. Well, apart from my mother continually telling me that my life-long friends Lee and Mariah are my brother and sister when they're blatantly _not_… That's just freaky, especially as she thinks I believe her when it's obvious I don't. She always tells me that "Brother Lee and Sister Mariah" are coming to stay… She makes them sound like they're from the church or something… Dappy mare.

Brooklyn and Garland. Two best-at-sports guys in the year. _Laughing_ at _me_. I might just stride over there equipped only in my red underwear in a minute and give them both a good slapping. Okay, so Brooklyn at least has a little something to show off in his gym clothes, but Garland _cannot_ laugh at _me_. He looks like a flimsy woman without tits – Bloody pathetic, I tell ya. Whereas I at least have a nice figure. Like I said, I have really long legs, I'm slim, I'm tall and I'm not too bad on the muscle front either. And in my fantastic red underwear I'd say that I would look _great_ between a certain redhead's legs.

_Fuuuuck_.

Did I _seriously_ just think that? Memo to me – Remove all mental images that just formed. Oh please just let this lesson be over with… It hasn't even _started_ yet. I'm on the verge of skiving this lesson and picking a fight with Kai just so I can get beaten up and sent home from school… And hopefully I'll never have to come ever again. But then I'd never see Ginge's pretty blue eyes again… Fuck's sake! I do _not_ fancy Ginge! Okay Rei, just focus on the lesson. I have a whole hour of running laps to think about, I don't want some tall, freaky, blue-eyed, red-headed, slim-waisted… Damn it. Just damn it all to hell.

"Alright class! Let's go. I want you to stretch and then run 2 laps, once you've done that, stretch some more. Okay! Move it! Go, go, go!"

That teacher is a psycho. _Go, go, go_! This isn't the fucking army you know. Now fully kitted out in my red sport t-shirt, navy shorts and hideous red socks, I am ready to go. I'll just keep hot on Brooklyn's heel round the track to piss him off – I'm nearly as fast as he is anyway. I think I'm third fastest in the class actually, not to boast or anything. First is _obviously_ 'best-at-everything-Brooklyn', then I think it's this girl called Sofia, then it's me. And I only got a C last year for this damn subject. Stupid fucking teacher… I'll bet he shags Brooklyn in his dreams and everything.

Great! Just great! Yes, I most certainly _am_ being sarcastic. Kai and his gang are still right where they were before, meaning I have to jog past them in this stupid uniform and let them all see my exposed skin. It's just not fair. I hate people seeing me in these damn clothes… I know I was just boasting about my total hotness (ha, yeah right) but I could be a _little_ better shaped. At least the Infamous lads have muscle. I have to run past Ginge in my shorts and red socks looking like a prat. Great. Fucking fantastic.

Kami's sake! He is _staring_ at me again. I wish I could get a knife and cut those gawping red eyes right out of his little blunette head and shove them where the sun does _not_ shine! They're all smirking at each other now, I guess it must really show on my face how pissed off I am with them – No matter how gorgeous some of them may be. By some, I mean none, of course…

I'd have much rather had a lesson on a _computer_ than stand here feeling Kai's eyes on me all the time, watching me. I don't know why he's doing it but it's been ongoing for three days now, or three days that I know about anyway. If I think about it though, I guess he's been _studying_ me for longer, since he knows my full name, my school e-mail address, what year I'm in, how much I like art… Okay, the last two are obvious and, of the first two, if you know one then you know the other.. But still, the situation is a bit freaky.

Ha, I just overtook Brooklyn on the track, and I'm not even concentrating! I probably should concentrate now though, he's chasing me to regain his position. Preppy bastard. Really… Must… Concentrate…

… Ginge is cute.

_Fuuuuuck!_

------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

After Rei had finished his sport lesson and had got changed again, he sauntered moodily over to his tree to get some peace and quiet, only to find Infamous there… Once again watching him. This, he could not take. If they wanted to stare at him 24-7 then so be it, but having them sitting under _his _tree, he could not and would not put up with. Upon seeing their leering faces, he strode straight over and sat down, completely ignoring them. If they thought they could scare him away then they were wrong. 'Tossers.' He cursed them in his mind. Why did they have to be such pricks toward _him_?

"D'ya wanna fag Rei?" The Falcon leered at him, pushing a cigarette under the neko's nose. Even _unlit_ the thing smelled disgusting, so bad that Rei almost gagged. The tall blond whom Rei had christened 'MFT' laughed at him, pulling his grey beanie further over his ears, getting the rim of it out of his eyes. The lilac-haired teen leant over and blew smoke into the amber eyes of the younger teen, which immediately slitted as he lashed out and caught the side of The Falcon's face with a sharp slap. All four of the Infamous lads looked momentarily shocked, possibly even slightly impressed at the fact this kid had just _hit_ the toughest guy in the entire school. Rei, however, was _not_ impressed with himself and was inwardly cursing his utter idiocy.

"What crawled up _your_ ass and died?" Coming from anybody else, this may not have been as funny to Rei, but coming from such a widely feared person, The Falcon himself… It was pretty amusing. The jet-haired teen snorted with laughter, half regretting it, half wanting to laugh aloud. He turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the gang – Somehow they just weren't as frightening as they used to be. Maybe it was because the teen had got to know Kai a little and had found out that he wasn't as bad as he'd first thought? It made sense that the other members of Infamous would be alright too.. Or so Rei thought. He decided he'd reply with something equally as amusing, after all – They wouldn't hurt him. They'd get expelled if they did.

"Your wit." He smiled a sweet, angelic smile at the four teens before laying back against his tree trunk so they couldn't see his face anymore and grinned to himself as he distinctly heard both Kai and Tala trying to stifle their laughter. He could tell without looking that The Falcon was in a state of shock from being spoken to like that by a peasant like him – Just a commoner. It seems that said 'peasant' had won that round too, once again getting one up from Infamous. It was turning out to be a good day… A very good day indeed… He was sitting there having a laugh with people he used to hate, when actually they weren't that bad, and even better – he was having a laugh with Kai and Tala… He sighed happily, still listening to the sniggering of his peers. 'Ginge, you are beautiful…'

------------------------------------


	4. Our Kind?

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

**Rei POV**

Okay, Kai's been following me all day. May I say 'scary'? I may? Okay, _SCARY_! Nobody truly understands how totally freaked out you get when being followed by a crazy-ass-bastard all day long who sits and watches you no matter what you're doing, so trust me – It's freaky! I just happen to be his current eye-target, which is the scariest part of all see, I don't even know why he's following me. What would he want with _me?_ Me of all people… Just little 'ole art-geek Rei. Yep, I don't have a clue what's going on but I'll tell you, whatever it is, it's _really_ starting to freak me out!

Tyson seems to think Red-eyes is stalking me and is "going to kill me" as he put it (a little over the top, ne?)… I'm not so sure on the killing bit. He does, however, seem to be stalking me. Okay, from the top : It was just yesterday that I risked my life by giving TheFalcon a slap (how dumb was that, Rei? For real…) Just by the way, that is probably _the_ dimmest thing I've ever done, just so you know. Well, since picking a fight with them _last_ time anyway. Honestly, how am I still alive? Here's the catch – I'll tell you how I'm still alive… Kai.

I don't understand what it is about the guy that gets to me, maybe it's those red eyes or maybe it's the fact that he's _blatantly _stalking me, following me everywhere just watching me. I mean, what a freak! _BUT_, he hasn't let any of his gang touch me. Ginge followed Tyson around for a bit though to scare him, personally I wouldn't mind having Ginge behind me all lunch break, know what I mean?

Going off subject slightly here but my hormones just won't stop bugging me about this! I _have _to say it (think it, whatever) or it will be pissing me off all day, but Ginge is one fit fucker! His class had their sport lesson today and I was pervy enough to stand and watch them all running around in those tiny navy shorts and the hideously ridiculous red socks that somehow manage to actually _suit_ Kai, and there was me thinking that Mr. Big-Shot-Red-Eyes wouldn't be seen _dead_ in that P.E. uniform, and it actually suits the bastard! Anyway, watching Ginge running around with his slender legs on show was probably the highlight of my day… Now back to subject.

So, Red-eyes won't let his gang hurt me and I know this because The Falcon has tried, oh yeah he tried. That evil lilac-haired bastard said he really _was_ going to kill me! All I did was slap the guy, nothing wrong with that in my opinion considering he was blowing disgusting second-hand cigarette smoke into my face, and for real, how gross is that? It might be different to someone who smokes – _They_ might not care, but I do. I think it's horrible. I'm pretty disappointed that Ginge smokes too actually, it's just not attractive! Heh, I think that's the _only_ unattractive thing about him though.

Aha… Ladies and gentlemen, Stalker of Kon has been spotted. I'm at the top of the stairs waiting for Tyson (since there's no point whatsoever of me going to an IT class without him, as he is kinda the brains of the outfit) and I can see Kai in the study centre, his eyes flicking up and down from keyboard to screen, occasionally having the _cheek_ to let those eyes wander over to me. Okay, _where_ did he just look? Keep your eyes _above_ my waist, if you don't mind!

Woah, double-take! Maybe I'm mistaken, I don't think I am, but he just… No way. He can't be like _me_! Nobody in this damn hell-hole of a school is like me! If they were I doubt I'd be as innocent as I am, but that's another story entirely; but if Kai really _is_ like me then I could have some fun!

Okay Rei… Just exactly what are you thinking? Damn, this has suddenly become a little bit more confusing than it was five minutes ago. Don't you just hate it when your subconscious mind decides to attack you with the weirdest thoughts possible and push them into your conscious mind so that it makes you actually _think_ about them? Subconscious mind, are you listening to me? Just for the record here : I do _not_ fancy Kai, I never _have_ fancied Kai and I never _will_ fancy Kai. Right, well I think that settles it... Right? I sure hope so.

Oh good, here comes Tyson. Take my mind off these frightening thoughts please Tys, I need your help buddy. Is that… Pizza? Mmm, give me some of that Tyson! Ack, on second thoughts don't give me any, it's got _olives_ on it! Disgusting.

"Heya Rei!" Yeah, hi there olive-breath. "You do _know_ we have a lesson right?" No Tyson, I'm just standing here for the fun of it.

"Yeah, I know." I'm flashing him my perfect cheesy grin, secretly wishing that he's not going to notice it isn't sincere. He's a great guy and not much gets past him, but I think this has. By 'this', I mean the fact that my stupid subconscious mind has been shoving unwanted thought processes through my brain – If I have one that is, lately I've been debating. Wondering why? I may be intelligent but I do seem to have gotten myself into a bad circumstance or two over the past few days, don't you agree? You know, all the shit like picking fights with Infamous, e-mailing Kai (which started all this crap), slapping and coming very close to insulting The Falcon, wanting to fuck Ginge until his pelvis snaps, et cetera. If it wasn't for all these things I'd just be my usual, normal self. Rei Kon : Level-headed and down to Earth. Not anymore methinks. Now I'm guessing my invisible plaque would say something more along the lines of "Rei Kon : Fool with his head in the clouds." It's not my fault, I swear. In fact, I blame Red-eyes, who I am pretty sure just looked my way again.

"Hello? Earth to Rei?" Huh? Oh, he's been talking to me for the past two minutes. Well, I guess it went in one ear and out the other. Didn't hear a word!

"What, sorry Tys?" Like I said, in one ear, out the other.

"We have a _lesson_ Rei. That's what. Sometimes I wonder about you, especially lately. Come on, get your head outta the clouds and let's go in!" Heh, so he _has _noticed I'm a bit absent-minded, still I knew he would. Eh, time to go to class… Sure, _great_ idea. Computers. Ack.

**Normal POV**

Rei followed his navy-haired friend into the study centre, dragging his feet as usual. He noticed the crimson orbs watching him from across the room and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he distinctly watched the owner of those red eyes mouth the words 'read your e-mail'. The neko's braid swayed behind him as he nodded, slowly proceeding toward the machine next to Tyson and settling himself down in the "whirly-chair" as he and his younger best friend called them.

Logging on, Rei glanced across the room, noticing that Kai was still watching him with… What? Anticipation, maybe… Once the 'evil machine' let him into it's hidden depths, known by most as the _system_, the neko was greeted at once by a familiar box in the corner of his screen and he found himself smiling. Was it that he was beginning to like receiving e-mails from the blunette teen? Or was it that he knew Tyson would disapprove of them slowly but surely making friends? Rei smirked slightly at this thought for he knew that his navy-haired buddy would definitely be unhappy at the mere idea of his best friend being friendly with this freaky guy.

Giving the mouse button a swift 'click', the jet-haired boy watched with his own feeling of slight anticipation as the little box turned into a web browser, as it usually did.

_Welcome KonR672, you have three new mails._

'Three?' Rei knew that two of them would be from Kai, one being the reply to his last e-mail to the Infamous leader about the Psychology notes he sent, and the other would be a new one… But the neko-jin teen wasn't sure who the third one was from. He scrolled down the page to the 'inbox' link and clicked it, noticing straight away he had a mail from someone he didn't know… Someone called 'KuznetsovB666'…

_Message : KonR672_

_You're going to die Kitty._

Rei fidgeted in his seat, that wasn't the nicest message to receive, especially since he didn't even know who it was from. He was guessing it was one of Infamous, but he didn't know their names, well except Kai and now Tala, but it wasn't one of them because he knew their names, and neither of them had the initials B K. He suddenly froze as a cold thought shivered it's way across his mind – What if it was from The _Falcon_? That would make sense but why would he be threatening him over the e-mail program as well as during school hours? It just wasn't fair! Not that The Falcon played fair anyway… Sighing with exasperation, Rei opened his next mail, which was from Kai.

_Message : KonR672_

_I don't expect anything in return for that essay, but I've already told you that – in my last e-mail – However, I would like to ask a favour. Stay away from Falcon. He's hot on your heels and will stop at nothing but me, hence me watching you. If you get any more threats from him, tell me. – Kai _

'Why does Falcon want to kill me?' Rei felt like slamming his head on the desk. He could feel Kai watching him again so decided to show his frustration to the crimson-eyed boy by shooting a disgusting glare across the room at him. Of course, this action had no effect on the slate-haired teen whatsoever so Rei simply carried on with what he had been doing before (pretending to work, that is) and deleted the other e-mail from Kai since he knew what it said anyway. Slumping down further in the 'whirly-chair', the amber-eyed boy moved his curser across his screen and hovered over the reply button before idly clicking it.

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_If Falcon's e-mail address is KuznetsovB666 then yeah I've had a threat. What the hell does he want with me and why do you care anyway?_

'Send'… Confused would be a good word to describe Rei's feelings at that point. What did it matter to Kai if he got beaten shitless by The Falcon? Why was The Falcon after his blood in the first place? Okay, so it must have been strange for the lilac-haired teen to get slapped by someone like Rei, but it didn't really give him grounds to want to _kill_ the younger teen, did it?

_KonR672, you have one new mail_.

'Great.' The neko bit his lip, musing over the reply before actually opening it and sighing at it's content – he should have known better than to suggest the red-eyed boy had _feelings_.

_Message : KonR672_

_I **don't** care. I just thought **you** might. Yes, that's Falcon's e-mail address – What did he say?_

Rei jabbed his pen absentmindedly into the mouse mat while he typed his bored and slightly irate reply to the Russian teenager, muttering about hating computers just loud enough for Tyson to hear. The navy-haired boy sniggered quietly at his friend, making the neko smirk to himself. He'd known that would work – He didn't want Tyson to notice his strange mood so had had to come up with a little ploy to distract the teen from asking – Apparently said ploy had worked, _this_ time.

_Message : HiwatariK898_

_He said "You're going to die Kitty". Why does he want to kill me? Because I slapped him and took the piss, or what? Tell me Kai, I'm too young to die._

'Send'… Rei couldn't believe that he had just made an attempt at humouring the other teen! Maybe they could be friends after all… 'Seriously Rei, did you just think that?'

_Message : KonR672_

_No, not because you slapped him Rei. For a reason much more serious than that, not a good serious reason either. It's because you're one of **them**. Know what I mean? He doesn't like our kind and he's going to 'put a stop to it'. Keep an eye out._

Amber eyes scanned over the screen, rereading the message and blinked. 'He doesn't like _our_ kind?' Rei accidentally let out a sly giggle. 'Our kind? Maybe he just missed the "y" from the front, or maybe… Maybe Kai's _one of them_ too!' Suddenly the neko was having a _much_ better day. The leader of Infamous, a poof. Who'd have thought it? He knew he had to ask… But dare he? The idea had formed itself in his head and he just _had_ to know.

_Message : HiwatariK898_

"_He doesn't like our kind" – Did you miss a letter or did you just have a major slip-up? _

Laughing inside, Rei clicked the 'send' button and waited to hear the news, the moment of truth…

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

------------------------------------


	5. A Strange Triangle

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

_Message : HiwatariK898_

"_He doesn't like our kind" – Did you miss a letter or did you just have a major slip-up? _

Laughing inside, Rei clicked the 'send' button and waited to hear the news, the moment of truth…

_KonR672, you have one new mail._

------------------------------------

**Rei POV**

I didn't know how to take the news I got, and I still can't believe I asked in the first place. Kai, big scary leader boy, one of _them_. I'd never have guessed, but it was the rest of the e-mail that really got me, the bit that said _"Why do you think I've been following you?"_ I don't know whether to feel flattered or terrified to be honest. Sure, Kai's probably a nice person when you get to know him, but I like someone else, and that's not a very good thing since said person (Ginge, dur) is homophobic I think, and I don't dare ask Kai because he'll ask why and I don't really want to have to go through the embarrassment of telling him. Hell, I haven't even told _Tyson_ yet, and he's my best friend.

Speaking of Tyson, he's been acting weirdly lately. He keeps his distance from me when I'm on my breaks and then sticks _majorly_ close when we're inside the building. I don't get it… Maybe he's scared of Ginge. That would be a laugh. Anyway, Kai's got into the habit of sitting under my tree too now – Since he told me his little secret – and we talk, it's very strained conversation admittedly, but at least we talk. He's not such a bad guy really, I still prefer Ginge though, despite his bad (not to mention _disgusting_) habit of smoking. At least Kai doesn't do that… I think, and hope. Hehe, oh wouldn't it be funny if Tyson _was_ scared of Ginge? Going back to previous subject I know, sorry about that, but my thoughts keep flicking back and forth, so you're going to have to deal. I might actually tell Ty my little secret at some point, since he's the closest friend I've ever had, I suppose I should be able to tell him things like that, after all, he was fine with me being gay… But it's _Ginge._ I know what his reaction would be, I've known him long enough. His face would pale and he'd slowly start shaking his head and mouthing 'no Rei, no', making himself look _excruciatingly _like a fish in the process. He's a strange boy.

I'm currently in my back garden at home, by the way, just sitting, sketching. I love my garden, I don't live in the biggest of houses, but the garden seems huge compared to those of the rest of the street's, even if the house itself leaves a lot to be desired. The garden however, is perfect. Most of it is neat, trim and pretty, just how my family likes it, but then, just over three quarters of the way down there's a trellised fence with a wooden archway that's covered with ivy, and a small picket gate underneath to separate the 'way a garden should look' from the beauty of nature and my paradise. The rest of my family seem to have different views on gardens to me, when I move out I know that mine will be the most amazing place, full of places to explore and the flowers will be random and as unsymmetrical as possible. That's my paradise, my place of peace, where my mind can rest and drift away… My garden is beautiful. It's not trim, it's not what people like my parents would call 'pretty', but to me it's beautiful. It's not overgrow par se, but I wouldn't say it's well kept either : The grass is up to my knees in some places and barely up to my ankles in others, the long bits always need cutting back, yet the short bits don't seem to grow. There's a large tree behind the shed that I built that gives a shade from the hot summer sun and also provides protection from the cool winds of winter, and it is under this tree that I am leant, sketching my thoughts out. Nobody ever thinks to look behind the shed for me, they don't seem to think I'd fit behind here but they have never bothered to look at the gap. The space is plentiful, not to mention comfortable! Still, I'm glad they don't know I'm here, I like my piece to stay as my peace, not as somebody else's to share.

That was quite deep, wasn't it? That happens when I'm relaxed, like when I think about how it's Saturday morning and I don't have school for two whole days, and then I get deep and start to think about the world and the meanings and how different 'Peace of Mind' and 'Piece of Mind' are… I personally think I'd like to give Kai a piece of _my_ mind about him stalking me, but let's face it I'm not that brave. Not since The Falcon tried to kill me anyway, I'm still not sure I've gotten over that. Still, I could ask Kai to stop following me, I doubt he'd listen, but I could ask him anyway. I'm really tempted to ask him something about Ginge's sexuality, but I think he'd kinda guess the reason behind my asking and I just couldn't handle him knowing; he'd probably tell everyone and get my ass kicked by The Falcon… No he wouldn't. He told me straight out to stay away from Falcon-boy or I'd get killed for being _one of them_. I really can't get over the fact that Red-eyes is like me! I also can't get over the fact that he's stalking me for the worst reason _ever_. I mean, I know I'm gay and he's gay and everything, but it doesn't mean I'm attracted to him in any way at all, he just isn't my type. My type is more… Tall, slim, moody-looking, kinda evil, pretty blue eyes, sexy red hair… And I've just realised that Kai is all of those but the last two, which (coincidentally) are swapped. Okay, so let me get this straight… "Red-eyes and blue hair" likes "Cat-eyes and black hair" but "Cat-eyes and black hair" likes "Blue-eyes and red hair"… That's an interesting (not to mention confusing) triangle, but it would be even funnier and even more confusing (if that's possible) if "Blue-eyes and red hair" liked "Red-eyes and blue hair" too. Wait, no it wouldn't! It would be great if he liked _me_ though! Ginge, that is, not Kai. Kai already does. I think.

I've seriously got myself in a muddle now, probably because of those daft nick names I came up with… A simpler way to put it would have just been : Kai likes Rei. Rei likes Ginge. Ginge likes..? Rei, hopefully. That's wishful thinking for you! I wonder how Kai figured out the whole 'Rei's gay' issue anyway, Tyson was the only person in the whole school who knew, now it seems like everybody does. By everybody I mean Infamous, they're the only people who count when it comes to rumours in our school : If Infamous says it's true, then everyone says it's true. If Infamous says it's wrong, everyone says it's wrong. Sometimes I wish I had that kind of authority but then I remember that I wouldn't know what to do with it if I did. If everybody was under my power I'd probably end up accidentally hurting everybody in the entire world. It must be difficult to have authority.

I wish Ginge would like me. I'm really disappointed in myself to be honest, and the reason is this : At first I just thought he was hot, then I thought he was hot and cool, then I started to find myself thinking that he wasn't _hot_ anymore, now he was beautiful. He isn't _cool_ anymore either, now he's amazing. I barely even know him, and practically every conversation I have with him, (if you can call blushing and stammering any kind of conversation at all) he's nothing but a horrible _bitch_ to me. I don't think it's very fair, I'm slowly but steadily slipping into the realms of 'Love-Sick-Teen', how much lower can I get? I hate that title, I've always laughed at people who have thought they were so in love with somebody they've either barely or never met, and now I'm there. People can laugh at me too, now. How fun.

While I've been musing over these 'facts of life' I have managed to draw a very wobbly-looking creature that was supposed to be a panther. I haven't even given it a tail… I think my drawing skills are slowly diminishing away to utter nothingness. How lame. "Rei Kon : Nearly as good at drawing as he is with computers!" How bad would that be? If I suddenly found my artsy talent was gone? I'd be so upset! Knowing me I'd probably stomp around and sulk for a very long time, _years_ I should think. I can't lose my talent… I think I'll have to go inside and draw something properly now before I cry at this crap I have created before me.

Woah… That weird feeling I get when Red-eyes is watching me has just shivered it's way down my spine. He had better not be in my garden or I'll be _very_ angry. This is _my_ place, and not to be selfish or anything, but I do _not_ want to share it! I'd probably share it with Ginge… If he didn't pollute it with smoke, that is. Kami Rei. Get a grip. My place, my place, _my_ place. No Ginge, no anybody! Love-Sick-Teen of the year award goes to (drum roll please) Rei Kon! Awards this year also include 'Tit of the Century' and 'Manic-Obsessive-Stalker-Of-Redhead'… Still, that's nothing to what Kai's awards would be. Speaking of Kai…

"What the _fuck_ are you doing there?" I glare my scariest glare, which to be fair isn't all that scary, and shout up at him. I knew I could feel him around somewhere. Now _this_ is what I call stalking! He appears to have climbed up the branches on the other side of the fence (meaning he was in _someone else's_ garden too) and is now sitting above me in the tall tree, leaning amidst the branches. I'm more than angry. Bastard! "Get down from there _right now_!" I yell, standing up and staring up through the leaves into his smirking face.

"As Kon wishes." … What the fuck? He's not going to… Jump…? _Hell no_!

"No, wait, don't ju-!" …. "_OW_!"

"I would have been _fine_ Kon, but because of you now _both_ of us are hurt." I glare harshly (_very_ harshly for me, actually) into his leering eyes that are shining with that distinct flare of mischief. "I didn't ask you to stand underneath to catch me." He sniggers, offering out his hand to help me up. Dare I accept said offer? Do I really want to trust him after he just jumped out of a tree and landed on me from about 20 foot in the air? It _really_ hurt too. I take his hand gingerly… Mmm… Ginge… That hair, those eyes, that slim, slim waist and overall fuckable body with those sexy hips that swing slightly when he's in a mood, and that _ass_! Kami, that ass is amazing! I'm in ecstasy with these thoughts! So much, in fact, I may have to either turn around so as not to face Kai or stop thinking said thoughts; it's beginning to _show_. "Earth to Rei?" Oh what now? You interrupt my filthy thoughts about your best friend, and for _what_? Inconsiderate prick.

"Hmm?" I try to be polite, though it hasn't passed me by that I am blushing ever so slightly at my still-lingering thought processes. He keeps looking down, I _really_ hope he hasn't noticed anything.

"Did you want to let go any time soon?" Ah. That would be why, his hand. Smooth Rei, real smooth. I practically throw his hand out of mine as if it were poisoned or something, possibly a little more harshly than I'd meant to, but still. Oh great, I'm blushing even more now, how pathetic of me. I wish he was Ginge rather than himself, I wouldn't mind all this human contact from _him_… Course, I'd probably be pressing him against that tree and… I'll stop now before Kai notices anything amiss, namely the size of… Shush Rei, just shush.

"Sorry." I mumble like an idiot. Wait, why am I apologising? I crack. "Why the _hell_ are you in my garden?" Apparently he wasn't expecting me to suddenly shout at him like that so I'll continue it, I've never seen him look so taken aback, I'm quite enjoying it! "This is private property Kai, and I don't _care_ if you're the leader of some big-shot gang, a person's home is their _privacy_! Just who do you think you _are_?" That will do, I'm beginning to sound like an irate mother so think it's best to stop and take a couple of deep breaths.

"Chill out Rei. Take a few deep breaths." … Sarcastic bastard. "I didn't actually know this was your house, it just looked like a good tree to climb to get away from Bryan. He's a shit climber. Sorry for 'invading your privacy.'" The last bit was far too insincere for my liking, does he have no morale? I mumble a few things that aren't really words to prove my annoyed-ness, and no, that's not a word.

"Who's Bryan?" I ask in a muttered voice, pissed off at the fact he was being rude to me, he's not really sorry that he's randomly wandering around in people's gardens, he made me drop my notebook that I was sketching in _and_ my leg hurts where he fell on it. But I think he's just about to make everything up to me, because by the look on his face, he wasn't supposed to say anything about this Bryan kid.

"Somebody." I'm more than suspicious now, but I think Red-eyes can tell. He's giving me a look that basically says 'I-dare-you-to-ask-anything-more'… Hey, I can take a hint. Well, this is fun. He's just standing there, ignoring me, and I'm doing exactly the same. What an interesting conversation this is! Maybe I should tell him about how much I want to screw his best friend… It's becoming an attractive idea, telling him I mean. _Anything_ to break the silence.

"I'm going to kill you Hiwatari!" I don't know who that is, but I thank them very much for interrupting my idea about telling Red-eyes all about my Ginge-fantasy. I could have lost my life (not to mention my dignity) over that. That guy sounded like The Falcon… Oh. I get it.

"Falcon's name is _Bryan_?" I smirk at Kai. He looks less than impressed with me. He appears to have forgotten that I am a very clever boy and can easily put two and two together. I can't help but grin, he doesn't look like a Bryan. He just looks lilac and evil. Maybe his name should be… Um… Never mind. Bryan is fine. So, three down and one to go. By that, I mean the names of the people in Infamous. I know Kai, I know Tala and now I know Bryan. I wonder what MFT is called..? He looks like he should be called Jack or Craig or some other random name like that, but I highly doubt he is. He's not American for a start, so why would he have an American name? Then again… Kai is Russian, but his name is Japanese, I think. I'm not all that well cultured to be honest. Ian was Russian too, the other guy who was in Infamous and got kicked out of school. Hey, maybe _all_ of Infamous are Russian… Why the fuck don't I just ask their gang leader who is currently standing right in front of me? Congrats Rei. Quick thinking. "Are you all Russian?" … Not _quite_ what I meant, but I think he got the gist.

"By 'all' you mean..?" Or maybe not.

"Infamous. Are all of you Russian?" That was better. That's actually how I meant it to come out the first time, but somewhere between my brain and my mouth, a couple of words got lost. He nods. Lovely. "What's the other one called?" Again, not quite how I'd meant it to come out.

"Spencer." Ah, but he understands me! He deserves a prize for that. Not even _Tyson_ can understand some of my random drivel, and he's known me for years! "I take it that is what you meant?" And once again he smirks that 'better-than-you' smirk as I slowly nod, my cheeks reddening slightly. I don't mean to be so dim and barely make sense, it just happens occasionally. A lot, actually.

"Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer… And Ian too, I guess." I try to sound clever, like I am keeping track of things, like it? "So that's Red-eyes, Ginge, Falcon, MFT and some short kid I never met…" _That_ I did not mean to say loud enough for him to hear. Oh Kami, he looks like he's going to punch me!

"What… The… _Fuck_?" He's… He's laughing! God has saved my ass once again! "You have nicknames for us all?" I can't believe myself sometimes, I really am a _twonk_. He's being so sarcastic toward me (as per usual) but he's also got some weird look in his eyes that I don't like. I think he's planning something, or maybe he's telepathically communicating with me and reading all my thoughts and then telling Ginge how I feel… That would be _awful_! Back off Red-eyes, these are _my_ thoughts, get your own! I think I'm blushing again. It's probable, considering all the dumbass things I have said and done all in the short space of time since Kai fell into my garden. It's actually impressive that neither of us broke any bones during said fall, I would have been miffed if he'd broken me by crushing me with his body, which is actually rather muscle-ridden, it was quite nice. Okay, shut up Rei, don't even go there. Having disturbingly filthy thoughts about Ginge is one thing, but to go starting on Kai as well would just be awful. I honest think I'm just another horny teenager, thinking things about every hot guy I see.

I just called Kai hot. Damn it! I hate Saturdays. No, I hate Kai. I don't want him here anymore, he's fucking up my head. "Go away Kai, I don't want you here."

"Pardon?" Is it just me or does he actually look slightly (_very_ slightly) hurt by that? His pretty crimson eyes are flicking up and down as though he's trying to think of something to say, but he doesn't say a thing. Sorry Kai… Without making eye contact, I watch him go, with a small pang of guilt hitting me in the chest as the tall blunette strides silently past me and, using a short branch as support, scoots himself over my back fence. I didn't mean to be horrible, I never mean to be horrible, but I suppose when somebody has feelings for you they always take things harder than others. Just two minutes ago, everything was fine. If I could just rewind and take that back, I could actually have had the chance to make friends with the surly teen, but I've really screwed that up now. Sometimes I wish I thought less, if I had, maybe this would have turned out really well. _Sigh_.

Shit.

------------------------------------


	6. Fading

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi, violence

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

**Rei POV**

I didn't _mean_ to be that mean, trust me. I'm not a mean person and I didn't know that Red-eyes would get hurt by 'the school geek', and anyway, all I said was 'go away', it's not exactly _threatening_ is it? Still, rumour has it that Red-eyes does like me in 'that' way so I suppose it's more for him to take in than it would have been coming from some random person. Though, I don't actually know if he does like me like that since I get all my information from Tyson who, incidentally, knows nothing about current school affairs, just loads of computery stuff, but can I trust his judgement I guess.

I still can't believe that Kai's one of us though, a _faggot_. It's weird, you know? The leader of some big-shot school gang and he's queer. And I honestly can't believe that I'm using such words. Faggot, queer… I'm practically insulting myself. But then again, those are the only words that you hear for our type round here, nobody likes us 'gays'. According to everyone at Shouchikubai Shit Hole, my kind of people should just die and be done with, just like that. No cares for the fact that we might actually be nice people or anything… I would be perfectly happy to make a bet that if Red-eyes told the school that he was gay that suddenly everyone would be fine and cool with it, just so that Infamous wouldn't gang up on them. But then again, didn't Red-eyes say that Falcon doesn't like it either? I guess that means that nobody actually knows about the leader's sexuality and the fact that he fancies the school geek, who _totally_ has the hots for his best friend Ginge. It's all a bit crazy, huh.

I'm just walking to school at the moment; it's windy and my hair is going everywhere and I'm annoyed at that fact. It's also surprisingly cold today, cold enough that I am even wearing a jacket for once, but then again it _is_ only seven in the morning, and it's winter. If you're wondering why I'm leaving for school this early, it's because I'm going to Tyson's first so I can use his computer to get some information for my art project. Sure, I don't tend to want to use computers, especially not by free will, but I do want the grades… Since it's _art_.

Being so early, it's still dark, the sun only just creeping out from beyond the horizon, tingeing the clouds with a warm orange glow. It's beautiful out this morning : The air is fresh, everywhere is quiet and peaceful, and I'm out here, enjoying it as the birds are waking up and singing, telling everybody that dawn has arrived. I almost want to sing along with them, but I think that people who're still curled up in bed and trying to sleep would hunt me down or something… Plus I still have a little bit of dignity left and I'd quite like to keep it.

Kami, it is _freezing_ out here this morning. A gust of wind has just brushed past and I'm covered in goose bumps now. 'Goose bumps' is such a dumb phrase. I wonder if geese get 'people bumps' when they're cold? I'm actually starting to feel a bit sick too, maybe I'm coming down with something, or maybe it was that dodgy egg sandwich I had for breakfast. I don't know, but it feels weird. It doesn't feel like normal sickness… It feels like the kind of feeling I get when Red-eyes is around, but different. It feels worse. Maybe… Maybe I'm _scared_. What is there to be scared of though? Walking out in a dark street on my own maybe…

**Normal POV**

Despite his anxiety, Rei carried on walking, now clutching his aching stomach, absent-mindedly picking up his pace as a headache kicked in too. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt strangely anxious… As if somebody was watching him. He turned the corner, trying to shake off this strange feeling and found himself face to face with the leering smirk and glinting eyes of the Falcon himself.

"Uhhh…" Rei muttered incoherently as the lilac-haired teen stepped forward, making the younger boy take a large step back, only to find himself suddenly shoved roughly against a wall, scraping his back on a sharp bit of brick. He gasped and struggled, feeling a small trickle of blood release itself from his back where he had been slammed against the coarse stone. "Let me go!" Rei half shouted, half whimpered as the Falcon wrapped a strong hand around the boy's throat, squeezing lightly, bringing his other hand up, in a fist level with Rei's head. It was then that the neko-jin realised he was crying. "Please let me go…" He pleaded, eyes wide with fear, watching the elder teen grin sadistically.

Then it happened. And it felt like he had been run over by a herd of galloping horses. The pounding in his cheek was growing by the second, the tears that were staining it feeling like rivers of lava as they burned their way down and salted his aching lips. Then the Falcon struck again. This time it was in the jaw, a hard hit that left pain surging all the way through Rei's head, settling to thump in his temples. The neko felt his tooth come loose and straight away choked on the blood that began to fall like waterfalls from his nose and mouth, streaking down to stain his clothes.

"_Please_ let me go!" He screamed loudly, the tears leaking from pleading eyes as he made a silent prayer that he would still be alive tomorrow, watching the Falcon's hand dive into a pocket inside of his jacket, only to pull out a knife. "No…" Rei whispered shakily, then screamed as loudly as he could. "Help! Somebody _please_ help me!"

The younger teenager saw his life flash before him as the knife was raised. His childhood with his friends back in China and the good times they'd had, climbing trees and hiding from the elders. Then he moved to Japan and felt like he didn't have a friend in the world until his Chinese friend Lee moved to the same town with his sister Mariah, two of his closest childhood friends. That was when he'd first realised that he was gay, and he was only ten years old when he discovered it. He started Shouchikubai School when he was eleven and met Tyson. Tyson, a good friend of his… The best friend he had. Three years down the line and they were still so close, and they were doing so well in school, and now something Rei had always dreamed of had come true. Another boy had feelings for him. What would Kai say if he knew what was happening? Did he actually care, or did he just want to screw with the neko's head? Now he'd never know.

"Oi, you! What the hell is going on?"

And the knifed hand dropped. The Falcon's lilac covered head whipped to the side, taking in the stance of the middle-aged man that was running toward him. A man in a business suit who looked to be roughly in his early forties. A man that may have just saved a certain teenager's life.

"Get off of him! I'm calling the police kid!" The man shouted in a growling voice to the Falcon, who turned his attention back to the sobbing mess that he was roughly holding on to.

"You're going to die." He whispered tauntingly into the younger boy's ear, before leaning forward so that they were practically nose to nose. Rei couldn't believe what was happening. Only a few minutes ago he had been thinking about singing along with the birds to signify the breaking of dawn, and now he was crunched against a wall, a psycho leaning over him with breath that smelt of stale cigarette smoke. "Queer bastard." He muttered, making the amber eyes go wide with fear as the knife was once again raised, suddenly coming toward him with such force and speed that he found himself too scared to scream. Too scared to even move.

He felt a sharp pain to the side of his stomach, heat surging through his body… And that is the last thing he felt.

------------------------------------


	7. Just One Name

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi, violence

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

"…" Rei groaned softly as he woke up, staring around the white room he was laid in. Everything hurt. Everything _ached_. He had honestly thought that he'd died, but he'd actually just passed out from shock and his body kept him there, not waking him up due to steady loss of blood. The teen sighed deeply, trying to forget everything as he closed his eyes once more; he wasn't entirely sure that he could stay awake for much longer, despite only just waking from his painless dreamland.

He was just dozing off, his mind returning to a large sandy-coloured field of dried grass where five young children ran about, playing hide and seek in the long tufts and having a good time. He was one of those children, it was a time of no hurt and no aching, just playing, having fun, laughing… A quiet voice brought him straight back to the small hospital room, again reminding him of his eventful morning.

"I cried, you know." The voice, one that he recognised straight away, told him, barely above a whisper. "I was scared. I thought I'd never see you again… Apart from in a coffin with a bunch of flowers on top."

The speaker sniffed, closing a shaking hand around the neko's, squeezing gently. Rei began to remember the fear that he himself had felt that morning when he was staring wide-eyed into the sneering lilac orbs of his attacker, feeling the pain rush through him as a little reminder of what dawn now meant to the neko… He had been scared. Scared was an understatement. He had been _terrified_. He thought he'd never see the light of day ever again – Or anything else, for that matter.

"I was scared too." The amber eyed boy managed to admit in a rasping voice. Speaking hurt. Even something as simple as _breathing_ hurt. Everything hurt, it ached inside. Rei knew that he was lucky to be lying there, speaking to a friend and knowing that he was alive, even if there were several tubes connected to his hand and arm, one providing him with blood, two providing him with necessary drugs and pain killers, and another one he wasn't completely sure what it was for, but the nurse had something about feeding him and he hadn't been given any food yet, so the fourth tube was probably giving him any nutrients he needed to regain strength.

Still, knowing that he was lucky was one thing, but feeling it was another. He was scared. He felt truly unwanted to the world, all because some psychotic asshole had tried to kill him just for being himself. All he'd ever really wanted was somebody to love and care for and know that they felt the same in return – Was that too much to ask for? According to the Falcon it was. Nobody was allowed what they wanted any more, prejudice proved that.

Another sniff brought Rei to tilt his head slightly, meeting his friend's troubled eyes. "I didn't think you were coming. I thought you'd forgotten." The other voice continued, though now he was choking on tears of relief, though slightly mingled with worry, fear, pain… Anger. He felt anger toward the _bastard_ that had tried to kill his friend. "I called your house to see if you were coming and your mum told me you'd left ages ago."

After pausing to take a shuddering breath and giving Rei's hand another slight squeeze, the boy continued. "That's when I knew something had happened. I told Hiro I was going to look for you, but I didn't have time because just after I'd got my coat and shoes and stuff on, your mum phoned back and told us that the police had called her and that…" He let out a small sob at the memory. "That you'd been rushed to hospital because you'd been…" He couldn't bring himself to say the last word. It was as though it would hurt them both again if he did, and he didn't want Rei to hurt any more. The neko-jin teenager had been through more than enough already that day.

"Tyson…" Rei forced himself to talk, even though it made his throat sore and shattered his breathing, he spoke, returning the comforting squeezes to his best friend's hand that he had been given beforehand. It _was_ comforting. It was nice… The navy-haired teen before him was his greatest friend, even over Lee and they'd been friends _forever_. Anguish filled his voice as he spoke, he was still afraid, though he knew too that he would be for a long time yet. The Falcon had affected his life. "Did they tell you who it was?"

"Yeah." Tyson nodded his reply, but looked confused. "They said his name was Bryan Kuz… Kuzna-something-or-other-tov." He tried, a slight smile appearing on his lips. "I was too worried about you to listen properly." He admitted with a small laugh, looking in adoration at the other boy. 'He must be _so_ brave to be lying there now, despite everything he's been through.' Tyson mused, knowing that he himself would have died straight off, he was never as strong as the tiger.

Rei watched his friend with sad eyes. What would his reaction be when he knew exactly who Bryan Kuza-whatever-hov _was_? Sighing, he knew that Tyson had to be told, they went to school with that psycho… School. There was no chance Rei was going back, he was too damn scared to go back. Not while _he_ was there.

"Tyson?"

He had to tell him. Things were going to be difficult, but he knew Tyson would help him.

"Yeah?"

Any help would be appreciated.

"He…" The raven-haired boy half sighed, half sobbed, having to gasp for breath afterwards, closing his eyes slightly. He reopened them and turned his face as much as he could toward his best friend, whose deep eyes were ridden with worry. "That Bryan guy… Is Falcon." He coughed, groaning in pain, watching the expression underneath the bangs of navy blue change from worry through confusion, back to worry, then to utmost anger and complete rage.

"That _fucking bastard_!" He shouted, gripping his friend's hand possibly a little too tightly. Rei had known that the news wouldn't be taken lightly, Tyson had never trusted Infamous. "Falcon… He… But, he's in Kai's gang! I thought Kai was supposed to be your friend, Rei! How could they _do_ this to you?"

Evidently, the boy was livid. He had every right to be at the teen who had 'made the move', but he couldn't take it out on Kai. It wasn't Kai's fault! He'd _hated_ the fact that Rei had started to befriend their leader. It was jealousy to the max, and now somebody had almost been killed… Not by the jealousy itself, but by the cause of it.

"It wasn't Kai though, was it?" The neko reminded the younger teen in answer, his voice wavering dangerously close to tears as he protected the blunette's name. He took another shuddering breath, glaring accusingly at the wall. "It was _him_." Rei couldn't keep it in any more and let the tears spill over the brim. He felt a second hand on his shoulder as Tyson sighed, trying his best to stay calm and comfort his closest companion at the same time. Tyson was such a good friend to him. So good that Rei had even had a tiny crush on the navy-haired boy at one point, but that had soon vanished after deciding that there was no way he'd ever risk their friendship by telling him – Plus he discovered the fact that Tyson was straight.

Sniffing, the neko-jin boy looked up from his pillows at the teen next to him and gently shook his head, making him feel sick and dizzy, though that may have been due to the thought of having to go back to where the Falcon was waiting for his return. "I can't go back Tyson, I'm scared. I can't ever go back to school." He let out another heart wrenching sob, only to feel Tyson's wrap around him in a brotherly hug. Rei clung on to his friend tightly and inwardly wished to be somebody else, somewhere else, who didn't get judged for who he was.

He needed this, the hugs, the reassurance, but everything that Tyson gave him as a friend wasn't enough anymore; he needed all of that _and_ more. He'd got to the point in his teenage life where he wanted to be with somebody, somebody who loved him and wanted him for who he was and not for who they wanted him to be; somebody who was fun to be around and knew what a good time was; somebody who would help him when things got rough and would look out for him… Somebody who would protect him from assholes like Falcon.

And Rei could only think of one name.

**Rei POV**

Of all the people in the world, it would have to be his name and his face that I can't get out of my mind. I haven't seen him since I told him to get out of my garden, my paradise… I wonder if things would have gone differently if I'd let him stay. Maybe it's like the butterfly effect, you know, a butterfly flapping it's wings in one part of the country can create a tornado in another part of the world? Yeah, maybe it's like that – If I'd let Red-eyes stay with me and we'd actually got to know each other, maybe I would have been in a good enough mood to have already done my homework, so I wouldn't have needed to go to Tyson's, meaning that I'd never have been attacked by Falcon. It's a bit long winded and a bit surreal, but it could work, right? I don't know and I guess it doesn't really matter either. What has happened, has happened and there's nothing I can do about it; I can't change the past – No matter how much I want to now.

I wonder if Kai even knows about what his so-called friend has done to me. If he does know, I really start to question what he thinks and how he feels about it all. Is he laughing along with everything too, or is he cursing Falcon and wishing death upon him while trying to find out which hospital I'm in? Doubtful as that may be, it does actually give me a warm feeling at the thought of him caring like that, but I'm not sure if I want it to. I'm not sure if I want Kai to care about me in that way.

Okay, so all my life I've known I was gay and I've been waiting patiently for a guy to come along and say he likes me… But him? Not that there's anything wrong with Red-eyes, apart from the fact that he's the leader of a crazy-ass school gang that the entire town is scared of, plus the fact that one of his best friends can officially be labelled as 'attempted murderer'. But _apart_ from all that, I guess Kai is quite a nice guy.

I remember the time he let me use his psychology essay as my own to hand in, I got very close to top marks for that; or the time he told me that I was a really good drawer one time when we sat under the oak tree together at school, or when he told me to stay out of Falcon's way… He warned me. He knew that the guy was going to do something to me. He knew, and he tried to warn me about it, but I guess nobody knew exactly when the psychotic Falcon was going to strike.

What if he isn't done with me yet? He knows I'm alive because if I wasn't my face would be plastered all over the news with a big red "MURDERED" sign above it… And it's not. He'll probably want to finish what he started, so to speak. But then again, Tyson said that the police know who he is and that means that they'll get him in the lock up, he won't be able to come to school anymore, right? Please tell me that's true… I don't want to go to school if he's there. I don't really want to go to school anyway. I'll stay at home, I know I'm safe there.

Overall I guess that Kai is a nice enough person… He doesn't seem to talk much though, but that's okay because I kinda like it when things are quiet, peaceful. I suppose that's why I like my garden so much, the tranquillity it holds. I would have felt guilty if the last thing I'd ever said to Kai was what I'd said to him in my garden, I'm so happy to be alive. I want to say I'm sorry, though I'm not entirely sure what for. Well, I go back to school in a couple of weeks so I'll probably see him then, and I can tell him I'm sorry for kicking him out and that I didn't mean to hurt him, if I did, that is. And I can tell him he's welcome to come back, I guess I quite like his company really… Wait…

Am I? No, I couldn't be…

I think I am.

"Think you are what?" Tyson asks as my throat protests at it's action, overall proving that I'd spoken my last thought out loud. I can't tell Tyson what I think I am, even if he is my best friend I know that he'd be annoyed with me. Still, I can feel myself smiling… And blushing. That's right Rei, you are slowly beginning to figure it out. Maybe it's just because he's always there for me?

Woah, where did _that_ come from? He's always been there for me?

"_What the hell did you get me into trouble for yesterday? You did it on purpose!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Um… I'm Rei."_

That's when the Falcon tried to kick my ass for the very first time, crushing my windpipe with his hand… Until Kai told him to let go. I remember sticking up for Red-eyes even when I didn't know him and Tyson was calling him the World's Biggest Prick...

_Message : GrangerT331_

_Yeah I am doing the work. I don't know why or how I got away from Infamous… Kai saved me._

_Message : KonR672_

_What do you mean he saved you? He's the world's biggest prick Rei, don't go starting to like the guy!_

_Message : GrangerT331_

_You're jealous, aren't you? There's no need to be you know, I don't like him. I hate him! He got me into loads of trouble Tyson, and yes – He is the world's biggest prick._

I don't remember really agreeing with that, but I'd typed it any way. There's always been something telling me I disagreed and that he was 'okay really' or 'not as bad as you think'. I've always been sticking up for Red-eyes against Tyson, most of the time without even knowing it. I even enjoy his company! For example, the many times that we have sat under the tree together, just him and me… Though sometimes Ginge came to join us too. We had some good times actually, just the three of us sat there in peace. We never spoke to each other, just sat. It was… Nice.

I can't imagine anything 'nice' any more though. I'll be too scared to go and sit under the tree in peace like I used to, I don't even think I'll be able to go there to eat my lunch or even sketch any more. The Falcon has affected my life in a really bad way, I'm scared to do anything now, I don't think I'll ever be able to walk anywhere on my own ever again, even in the daylight. I'm not just being a scardy-cat, you can't understand how completely horrifying it is until it has happened to you. I wish it upon nobody except the Falcon himself. He deserves to feel the fear that I did… But for some reason, it's never the attackers that get attacked by another. I don't think he'd feel the fear that I did either, I think he'd _enjoy_ the pain and the terror…

"_Please let me go! No… Please… Help! Somebody please help me!"_

It's the most frightening experience I've ever been through in my life. The way he looked at me when he pulled out the knife left a chill to shiver it's way down my spine. He didn't have any regret or any remorse, he didn't even _care_. Falcon to do that to any person, be it a 'good for nothing queer boy' like me or an innocent child… It wouldn't matter to him.

I remember the way that my heart skipped a beat when I rounded the corner and saw him, his sneering face baring hard into mine, and the way every little noise that was made on the street made me jump and hurt my ears, seeming so much louder than it really was. I remember the way the blood felt as it soaked through the clothes on my back when I was shoved against that wall, and the way he smirked at me when he raised his fists. I remember the shock that rushed through my veins when he first struck my cheek, it felt like somebody had hit me as hard as they possibly could with a baseball bat… A _metal_ one.

And I remember when he pulled out the knife, raising it up until it was level with my heart. If that man hadn't come out when he had, I would have been dead now. Falcon was ready to kill… Ready to kill _me_. If that businessman hadn't delayed himself from rushing off to work just a few minutes to see what all the screaming was about, I would be _dead_.

"_Oi, you! What the hell is going on? Get off of him! I'm calling the police kid!"_

It's difficult for anybody to comprehend how I'm feeling right now, knowing that. I'm scared. I'm really scared. Even when I know that Falcon has been shut in the lock up, I'll still be scared. The feeling might never go away, I may always need to have someone I know and trust near me all the time, just to get from one place to another. And all things said, there is _still_ only one name in my head.

Kai.

------------------------------------


	8. Dreams VS Reality

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi, violence

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

**Rei POV**

I never thought I'd be able to come back _here_ again. The thought of having all those people around me, most of whom I don't even know the name of, is a daunting thought. I'm not entirely sure if I can bring myself to get out of the car. I watch people, some I half-recognise, some I don't have a clue about, walking past the car window. None of them notice me though. But why should they? They don't know me, they don't know who this kid is that got stabbed and had his name plastered across the front of the newspapers for a day. None of them wonder 'Where did Rei Kon disappear to?' or 'Rei hasn't been to school for weeks, where is he?' They don't know me, they don't care. They only know the Falcon, or know _of_ the Falcon, and the fact that he was recently expelled from their school for something that nobody knows much about. Nobody knows, but nobody dares to ask. He was one of _them_. One of Infamous. He was the bad one of the pack, the others are alright. I mean, MFT doesn't speak to me and Ginge still glares… But Kai is nice. So nice, in fact, that he is Kai to me now and no longer 'Red-eyes'.

Yeah… He's nice.

Sighing deeply, I find myself staring out the window at my school again. The place looks a lot more intimidating than before, even though I've always been fine here. I've never had any problems at school before, apart from the occasional person calling me a geek and that one time Falcon tried to strangle me, but apart from that there has been nothing… I sigh again. Falcon. Every time I think of, or even hear that name, I can see his face leering down at me. It sends shivers up my spine. I'm still scared, but I'm not too scared to admit that. Still scared, and it happened four weeks ago… A month.

I spent two weeks in hospital being patched up by the nurses, talking to a psychologist who believed she could help me get through the shock and the fear. I guess it helped a bit… A _bit_. I also spent two weeks at home, mainly due to the fact I couldn't leave my house because I found it too frightening. Still, Tyson came over every day after school and brought me my homework, which we did together while we sat and chatted and drank hot chocolate with marshmallows floating in the top. Things were going well, life began to feel okay again. I started to _smile_ again, I hadn't done that since it happened. And so, that's when it was decided by my parents that I was alright to go back to school. I didn't want to, but I didn't say anything. I knew that the longer I put it off, the less likely it would be that I'd ever want to go back again… I can't be blamed though, I'm scared, but I didn't want to have to start a new school. New people, trying to fit in all over again… I knew it wouldn't happen. I only have one real friend at this school and I've been coming here for almost three years.

Three years… One friend in three years.

The two weeks at home were… Pleasant. All I'd do would be sitting around all day, drawing or writing or simply thinking about random stuff like how to make the world better, where I should go after high school is over and what I should _do_ with my life, what flavour ice cream I should eat for desert… Real trivial stuff. I guess I was just keeping my mind busy so I couldn't think about what happened. Makes sense, really. I hate reminding myself of the 'event'.

However, I do love reminding myself of how my friends took the news. Tyson was in a state… He sat with me in hospital and looked after me, cried too though for a bit. Other friends of mine, childhood friends, called me up to offer condolences and comforting words… They all said they'd come to visit at some point, but I'm still waiting on that one.

Then there was Kai's reaction… The day I got a surprise. I was outside… In my garden. It was quite a nice day, warmish with a gentle breeze, though it got cold every now and then when the clouds took the sun's place in the sky and a shadow was cast across my parents' lawn. However, I was sat in my usual place under the tree, sketching. I'd been there for about an hour so I still felt perfectly comfortable slumped sluggishly against the huge trunk of the oak behind the shed. I was colouring in the pictures I'd been drawing with pencil crayons when he showed up, exactly the same way as before…

­-_Rewind­_-

"Rei!" A voice called me from above, making me feel an all too familiar turn in the pit of my stomach that could only mean one thing. Red-eyes. I hadn't failed to notice that it had been a different kind of turn this time though, not like it used to be. I felt… _Excited_ in a way. Happy. I tilted my head backwards and felt a slight twitch at the corner of my mouth as if I wanted to smile, even if I didn't feel like I could. Raising a hand in greeting, I mused that, for some reason, it didn't seem to surprise me that he had come to visit, though I did find myself wondering why he couldn't have knocked the front door like everybody else. Why risk breaking a leg?

"Hey." I sighed. I found myself sighing an awful lot when I thought about him, still do, and my mum said that she thought I had concussion because I was a bit dreamy sometimes, like I was in a world of my own and not listening to anything… It's all because of him. Much as I hate to admit it, I like him… In _that_ way.

I didn't even flinch when he landed gently by my side, rubbing the chipped bark from off of his hands and t-shirt front and readjusted his scarf, flashing a quick smirk in greeting before seating himself gracefully next to me. He immediately adopted a relaxed pose, arms behind his head, leaning against the trunk like I was, his legs crossed loosely. His eyes flicked toward me to check I was alright with him being there, then gazed skyward at the leaf green canopy above us.

"Tala told me." He said simply, explaining his presence; and I noticed that, for once, his eyes weren't glaring like they usually were, this time they looked… Soft. _He_ looked soft. His gentle stare leant my way again, his normal sinister and intimidating look settled upon his brow, yet his eyes still gave him away, he looked almost sweet. "Are you… Okay?" He asked carefully, crimson orbs returning once again to the tree tops and clouds above. He can be a really nice guy, and I think that this day was the day that I realised I had some kind of 'thing' for him… The day I found him special.

I nodded my reply, even though I think we both knew I wasn't okay really – After all, I had just been _Falconed_. I wanted Kai to think I was alright though, mainly because I didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah…" I said, trailing off and avoiding his eyes. I wanted to ask what had happened to the Falcon, even though Tyson had already insisted that he was locked up good and tight in prison. It _had_ been three weeks then, it _was_ possible that he was already locked away, but I didn't think he'd give up that easily. Still, I was too afraid to ask Kai about it, though I guess I didn't need to – He already knew what was one my mind.

"He's in jail, Rei… For now." Propping himself up with one hand, he turned himself toward me slightly and sighed, closing his eyes. "He won't give in very easily." He told me. "He'll go all the way through the court processes just in case there's a slight chance he'll get off and out." He paused, opening his eyes to give me a gaze that was somehow both hard and soft at the same time, making it known that he meant what he said… He didn't want me to get hurt again. "Don't let him win."

Without warning, he pulled the bottom of his t-shirt up so that it was level with the top of his abs and a short, thin scar came into view. Had Falcon done this to him too? Before I realised what I was doing, I had reached out and touched it, tracing the line with my finger, unknowingly open-mouthed at the mere thought of somebody doing this to their own friend. I could _never_ hurt Tyson! Or _any_ of my friends… They're too precious to me. Plus it's just morally wrong… _And_ against the law.

Kai took a small intake of breath when my fingers collided with his skin and I felt him shiver slightly at the touch. I pulled my hand back and looked at him, wide eyed.

"Did he...?" I asked slowly. I'm not sure what exactly what I was asking, but I know that I was some how insinuating that Falcon had done this to Kai, but the slate-haired teen shook his head.

"No." He replied simply, readjusting his shirt to cover himself again. "Not exactly."

I quizzically raised my brow, curious as to how someone can 'not exactly' stab another person.

"So..." I began, but I couldn't find any more words. I was wondering what happened, I wanted to know, but I didn't have to wait long. The Russian soon continued.

"Bryan, that's Falcon to you…" He stopped as I noticeably shuddered at the name, but I collected myself and silently urged him to go on. "Was angry with Ian, the little guy who got expelled from our school a couple of years back. They've had an ongoing feud, they grew up together you see. Bryan was angry. _Really_ angry. I can't tell you why, because not even I know that." He paused, staring up the huge trunk toward the canopy once more before bringing his head back down to look at me again. "Ian provoked him. All I saw was a knife and knew straight away what was going on. Course, I tried to pull them apart but Bryan tried to push me away." He sighed, shaking his head again. "He wasn't being malicious to me… It was going to be either me or Ian, and Bryan would have killed Ian."

I felt sorry for him. I wanted him to know that he could trust in me if he wanted to, and I wanted to say those things. Could I?

Course not.

It would seem that the body registers with things before the mind does, because as my mind was still toying with the images of a fight like that, my body was unconsciously moving itself toward the former victim. Of course, as soon as my mind caught up and I noticed just how close to Kai I had got, I blushed like _hell_. I started moving myself backwards, eyes to the ground as I didn't dare look him in the face because I knew I'd just blush even more, but then I felt something in my way. There was something stopping me from going backwards... I looked up, and I suddenly realised just how much I wanted to smile.

I blushed some more at the mere fact that we were barely centimetres away and his arm was behind me, blocking my way so I couldn't back off any more than I already had. I couldn't help but stare into the crimson depth of his eyes, they were amazing. I'd never seen such beautiful eyes before… They were so striking and magnificent. They made him somebody. I'd always wondered how Kai could intimidate people and silence a grown adult with a simple glare, because I knew it wasn't just because he was part of Infamous. He would have had to have done something to make people anxious like that, but now I understand. Even the tiniest bit of emotion that flows through these veins would be magnified. If Kai was to get upset, I imagine the world would cry if they saw the sadness within him. But right then, right there, they looked perfect.

"You have really nice eyes." I told him quietly, unsure of why my voice had dropped several decibels. He smiled softly, the first smile I've ever seen from him… And it extended right through his eyes, those beautiful eyes that showed so much _feeling_, I couldn't stop myself from suddenly grinning like a fool.

-_Present time_-

That's when I nearly passed out. I'm glad I didn't though, it would have just been embarrassing… Or should I say even _more_ embarrassing than it already was. See, I'm a bit of a loser. I'm the school geek, what do you expect? I've never kissed anybody before! I didn't _exactly_ know what to do and so when he leant in toward me, not only did I freak out slightly and almost fall unconscious but I also made a bit of a shit-up when we were actually kissing. It's not _my_ fault I don't know how to do it properly… Still, the second, third and fourth times were _much_ better, and the fifth and sixth were just plain heavenly.

"Rei, time to go now sweetie." My mum tells me, interrupting my thoughts.

Sighing, I nod slowly, still watching people pass by my window. "Yeah, I thought it would be soon."

I feel her hand on my shoulder and force myself to give her an encouraging smile. That's always the way I've been, having to be strong for others. I give her a kiss on the cheek and let her do the same to me before opening the car door, yanking my bag behind me. I stare up at the building and, as I hear her pull away, tears come to my eyes and I once again feel lost and insignificant.

Trying to push that feeling away from me, I stride toward the building, ignoring everyone who recognises me from the news… And everyone else. I think about going straight inside, but find myself calming down when I think of a better idea. Taking a sharp left turn round the side of the school, I see a small cloud of smoke drifting thinly upward from inside a thicket. I'll be okay once I'm there with him. We're going to keep things a secret for now, he says, but maybe when he's broken the news to Ginge and MFT gently then we can be a real couple.

He sees me walking toward them through a small clearing in the brush and discretely winks at me from where he's leant casually up a small tree, arms folded, looking relaxed since he's with his friends. I sigh absentmindedly; it's like I've always dreamed. Though, to be honest, in my dreams I was never falling for the Big Bad Leader of a widely feared gang, but to hell with the dreams… Reality somehow seems better now.

------------------------------------


	9. An Inner Monologue?

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi, violence

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Oi, art boy!" A voice called from behind him, making him turn on his heel to find himself face to face with a tall, slim and rather attractive redhead. Said teen's bright blue eyes flashed with mischief as he watched his even taller blond friend trip a first year up so that she fell on her knees and cursed loudly in pain. The ice blue eyes turned themselves back to the raven-haired boy, a smirk playing on the speaker's lips. "Hiwatari wants to get in your underwear… And I take it you feel the same way."

Rei stumbled over those words a little, it wasn't exactly the way he would have put it. So maybe he _did_ want to "get into Kai's underwear" but not _yet_, they'd only just got together. He wasn't a whore or something that wanted nothing but sex… Not that he hadn't imagined such things. Although, he hadn't thought about what Kai made of all of this. What if he'd told his friends that he was going to 'bed this bitch' and then up and leave?

The neko-jin absentmindedly bit his lip and looked at the floor. What exactly did one say as an answer to Tala's exclamation? "Uh…" He stammered quietly, mentally reminding himself that this boy in front of his was said to be rather homophobic. 'Wait…' He ignored his thoughts for a moment, puzzled about the current situation. 'If Ginge is homophobic then wouldn't he have smashed my face in by now?'

Rei began to panic. What if Tala was going to beat him up as well? He shuddered at the thought, a sinking feeling settling itself in the pit of his stomach… He was going to be sick, he didn't want to get beaten up again, not so soon! Ever, in fact. Never ever again! A light chuckle brought him back from his thoughts and his head snapped quickly upward to stare at the elder teen… No way…

"That and the fact that maybe Hiwatari would have kept his trap shut." The redhead smirked as the younger teen's amber eyes widened, realising that he had in fact spoken that last thought aloud. "Dare I ask…" He spoke again, a hint of amusement clear in his tone. "Why the fuck you call me Ginge?"

Rei inwardly kicked himself. What an idiot! Still, he didn't feel like he was about to throw up anymore so at least one thing was going his way in the 'conversation', despite it being reasonably one sided due to the fact that he was too worried to actually say any coherent words apart from the dumbass sentence he'd just managed to utter to the Infamous boy's face.

"Uh… Um… I…"

"Save your breath." He said, visibly trying not to laugh – no doubt at Rei's complete incompetence. "No member of Infamous is like Bryan. He was always the outsider and he couldn't stand that fact." Tala explained with a swift nod of the head, motioning for the neko to follow him. "He was always far more malicious than the rest of us and he didn't like people that were different to him." The two teens rounded the corner of the school building, stalking the usual base of Infamous. "He was the only one who didn't know about Kai."

Tala pushed the branches of the thicket back, allowing the younger teen to enter first. Rei awkwardly lingered by the 'entrance', a little wary of being alone in an obscured area with the dangerous redhead, though his information was calming his nerves a little. The others weren't like the Falcon… It seemed they didn't even like him that much.

The elder teen sat himself down on an old wooden school chair that had obviously been dragged out there at some point, probably by Infamous themselves for a bit of comfort, and lit himself a cigarette. He gazed up at Rei with slight curiosity. "You don't smoke, do you?"

Rei quickly shook his head, disgusted at the mere thought of him, the school art geek, being a smoker. "No." He murmured, the revolt clear in his voice, which actually made the Russian teen snicker.

"And never will, by the sounds of things." Tala smirked. They seemed to be getting along quite well in both opinions… But _why_? Didn't Tala hate him? … "I did at one point."

"For fuck's sake!" Rei suddenly exclaimed, almost startling the elder boy. "Does my inner monologue not work at _all_?"

"It appears not… You didn't strike me as the type to be so foul-mouthed." The redhead observed with a click of the tongue. He was blatantly finding Kai's newest love interest rather amusing and a great person to tease.

"Behave yourself Tala." A new voice piped up, making Rei jump to the other side of the thicket… Literally. A tall blond admitted himself into the den and sat himself down on the chair next to his gang member, his friend. The teen looked over to Rei and nodded in greeting. "Name's Spencer." He told him shortly.

Rei nodded back, wishing that he wasn't going to find himself alone with these two for long, although they didn't seem _too_ bad. Tala was alright now that Rei had gotten to know him a little bit, though he knew that it would take a while to feel fully comfortable around the blue eyed boy; and as for Spencer, Rei didn't know him at all. He just knew that he was really tall and built like a damn tank by the looks of him, he was covered in muscle as though it was water and he'd been swimming all morning… 'That was a _pathetic_ simile' Rei groaned to himself.

"As I was saying," The younger of the two Russians continued his story, flicking one of the front strands of red hair back out of his face. "Bryan didn't know about Kai and it was clear to us that he shouldn't be told. He was angry with the world, he had a bad reputation, he was feisty, he was a fighter. That's why he became Kai's friend. That's how Infamous _really_ began." He flicked away the butt of his cigarette and promptly lit another, taking a few deep drags before bothering to carry on. "Kai and Ian started it all, but they were just causing minor trouble in the neighbourhood. They weren't dangerous. Then I transferred to the school and befriended Spencer and Kai, and before long we were both admitted to their team too." He smirked at the memory. "We used to scare people because we thought it was fun, but we never hurt anybody as badly as could have. There was the occasional fight, but nothing major… Then Bryan wanted in."

Rei was about to ask what happened next, but he was interrupted by the shrill ring of the lesson bell sounding. Break was over and he had a stupid IT lesson. He groaned upon realising this fact, glancing between Tala and Spencer.

"See you guys later or something." He mumbled, taking his leave through the branches, soon rendering himself back out in the open. He looked around, wondering where the hell Tyson was since there was no point him going to an IT class without his computer-friendly best buddy; it was a well known fact that the neko-jin teen couldn't handle the 'rabid machines', he couldn't even tell the difference between a virus scan program and an actual virus, this had even been proven since he had once freaked out in the middle of a lesson about contracting a virus when the computer was actually just running it's regular scan. Boy, did he feel dumb!

"Rei." A voice spoke from behind him, causing his lips to curl up into a happy smile and leave his embarrassing thoughts behind. Kai, _his_ Kai. The neko turned round and smiled, showing off his fangs. "What class are you in next?"

Rei's smile disappeared, instantly replaced with a heartfelt grimace. "IT." He glared at nothing in particular, taken completely by surprise when Kai actually looked a tiny little bit sympathetic, even though it only lasted for a split second.

"Aww." He mocked, half smirking half pouting, his usual stance back and any trace of emotion completely gone. "I have art." He muttered flatly, not hiding his disappointment. He was thoroughly amused at the growl the younger teen emitted at his uncaring tone. He'd never admit to anybody, _especially_ his friends since they'd only take the piss, but he really liked Rei. He didn't feel that it was like any of the random flings he'd had, he knew that this was something to hold on to; he liked the neko and wanted to keep him for his own. "I'll see you after your class then."

The tall blunette turned on his heel, flashing the other boy a quick and discrete smile before turning his back and heading at a quick but casual pace toward the art block. Rei couldn't help but laugh as first and second year students dodged out of the Infamous leader's way, he remembered that he used to hide and keep out of their way too, in first and second year, by third year though he had gotten used to the group sauntering around, causing trouble. In a way he had wanted to be like them so that nobody would annoy him or take the piss out of him for being such an art geek; but in other ways he _knew_ that he'd never be able to fit in with a gang like them.

… Once again, he'd been proven wrong. They were his friends now, or so he liked to think, anyway. Okay, so he didn't know Spencer very well and he'd never met Ian and he _hated_ Bryan and wished he'd die; but he kinda thought of Tala as a friend, and Kai was more than that. Kai was special to him – they'd been an official couple for two weeks now but already Rei felt that he'd hate to ever let go, he even hated the mere thought of it.

"_Somebody_ is dreamy today."

"Wha…?" Rei jumped upon hearing the unusually sarcastic voice of his best friend behind him, blushing since he'd been caught staring at nowhere in particular with a sweet smile gracing his features. He looked over his shoulder and took in Tyson's expression, which was a very strange mix of emotion for somebody as happy go lucky as Tyson, he appeared half upset, half _angry_. 'Why would he be angry?' Rei wondered, worrying. ''Why's he upset?'

"Coming to lesson or _what_?" The navy haired boy snapped uncharacteristically, taking the elder boy aback.

"Tyson?" Obvious hurt dripped from the neko-jin's tone. Why was his closest ever friend being this way with him? Why hadn't he told him that something was bothering him? What if… What if he was mad with _him_? The amber eyes had widened a little at the thought of Tyson being angry with him and he bit his lip softly, staring right at his friend. "What have I done wrong?"

A huff and an irate eye roll was the initial answer, but after folding his arms and regaining his composure, the younger teen decided to expand on this act of annoyance. "You…" He began, then suddenly looked away and sighed. "You ditched me for _Infamous_." He spat, immediately marching off without looking back. Rei stood and stared, watching the form of his best friend leave, shoulders slumping in defeat. But… How could this happen? He hadn't _ditched _him!

Growling in frustration, Rei picked up a stone, hurling it toward the school building as if to take his anger out on the walls instead of the people. Not a very good aimer, the raven haired teen gawped, shaking his head in disbelief as the stone headed straight for the window. He flinched.

_Crack._

"I'm telling the teachers!" Rei spun around to see some first year boys who obviously thought they were tough. Knowing that they would go through with their word, the neko did the first thing he could think of… He looked them directly in the eye, slitting his pupils.

"I'm best friends with Kai Hiwatari." He told them in a menacing voice, hissing slightly, loving the momentary feeling of being in charge as he watched them run away, swearing to keep their mouths shut and pleading not to let Kai get them. It was a good feeling, even if he did feel like a complete bully, but the goodness didn't last long… Rei Kon was _late_ for his lesson!

A rocket couldn't have gone any quicker than the speed Rei flew up the stairs, his braid flying out behind him as he sped toward the study centre. Why the _hell_ did it have to be on the third floor? After almost killing somebody on the second floor landing and tripping up the top few steps, he recomposed himself and caught his breath, before walking calmly into the room and using his student card to scan in, glancing around the room for a spare computer. Spotting one, he strode over, sighing as he fell into the chair. 'Sometimes,' he thought, 'I really hate school.'

**Rei POV**

Well this _sucks_. I can't even remember my password, let alone understand what we have to do in the lesson, and now I don't even have Tyson to help me because he's pissed off with me because he thinks I've ditched him for Infamous, which, okay, isn't far from the truth but I haven't _ditched_ him per se, I've just made new friends!

Okay Rei. Take a deep breath. _Sigh_. Now, what was my password? Oh yeah, 'chocolate', I remember.

… How long does it take these things to sign you on? What are they, technology of the seventeenth century? Even my village in China had better technology than this! Well, alright, that's a lie, but these computers _are_ slow. Aha! Here we go.

_Welcome KonR672, you have two new mail messages._

Two. Wow. I'm loved. I spend loads of time off college because I got stabbed and I have all of _two_ people that care about me. Huh? They're both from today… Great. No one cares about me then.

Right, I'm going to shut up now because that's a lie, I have _lots_ of friends… _Sigh_. I may have just lost one though. One of the messages is from Tyson, maybe he can explain a few things to me since I'm still pretty unclear as to why he thinks I've ditched him. I never accused him of ditching _me_ when he got that girlfriend (for a week) and barely spoke to me because he was too busy obsessing! The only words he did speak to me were about _her_ anyway! Maybe I should just plague him with my Kai-dreams _(definition, when I day dream about Kai)_. Well, let's see what he has to say for himself.

_Message : KonR672_

_What is wrong with you Rei? Only a few weeks back you were agreeing with me about how much you hated Infamous and now you're hanging out with them! They're a bad influence on you too, I haven't failed to notice that you're not even in the lesson yet! There was a time that you'd never be late for a lesson, you always did really well too. Remember that psychology study we did and you got really ace grades? Since you've become friends with Kai you've changed, and I don't like it one bit. You're supposed to be my best friend Rei, so please, tell me what the fuck is going on._

… Wow. I feel like I've just been cyber slapped. '_Remember that psychology study we did and you got really ace grades?_' Oh Tyson, if only you knew about that. Like hell am I going to tell you, but if only you knew.

_Message : GrangerT331_

_Hey Tyson. I don't know what to say really, you've always been my best friend and I don't feel like I've ditched you at all. Yeah, I've made friends with Infamous, but they're not that bad really, and they all hate Bryan for what he did which kinda makes me feel a bit more welcome – if you know what I mean. Like you, they accepted me for who I am! Isn't that what you always said a real friend was Tyson? Trust me, nobody can ever replace you, but you have to give me the chance to make more friends! You're my friend, the best one I've ever had at that, but you don't own me, and I enjoy being around Kai… And if you want to know the reason behind that then I can tell you, because I frankly don't care what you say if you're going to be like this. Like you said, you're supposed to be my friend – And I still want you to be._

Maybe I should get rid of that '_I don't care what you say_' bit… Nah, that's how I feel. Okay, send. I hope Tyson doesn't take that the wrong way and get even more angry with me, I'm not sure I could handle losing a friend like him, he's the best one I've ever had in my life! He shows me the true meaning of friendship, and that's why I don't understand how he could possibly think that I've ditched him. I mean, that's pretty childish as it is, but the fact that I don't have all that many friends inside school and he knows I've always wanted to make friends, I'd have thought that he'd be happy for me… Even just a little bit.

But I guess not. Maybe he'll be nicer when he realises _why_ I'm hanging out with them all the time, or maybe he'll totally hate me for it, even if he did say that he'd always be my friend and that he didn't care who I liked. We made a promise on that, perhaps I should remind him.

Anyway, who is this other e-mail from? … ValkovT? Never heard that name before, have I? I kinda recognise it…

"_Tala Valkov! You put that cigarette out now!"_

… Oh yeah. It's Ginge.

_Message : KonR672_

_Where did I get to?_

What the _crap_ is he on about? Oh yeah, his story about how much of a dick Falcon is. Good question actually, where _did_ he get to?

_Message : ValkovT218_

_Um… You said something about everyone was ok and there were a few fights and that, then Falcon wanted in or something…_

That will do. It seems a pretty scary story really, the thought of this utter psycho wanting to be your friend and join in because he's an outsider and nobody likes him. Perhaps somebody should have told him that fighting and trying to kill certain groups of people is not going to get him anywhere on the social stance point of view. Then again, he's probably better off where he is now. Behind nice, good, strong metal bars… It's a comforting thought.

Now, what _exactly_ am I meant to do for this class? I'd normally just ask Tyson but I don't think he'd appreciate it this time. He'd tell me it was my own fault that I didn't know what to do because I was late and missed the teacher's speech. Well whatever, I don't care. I'm not really bothered about failing IT, and I hate the fact that it's one of those annoying subjects that you can't drop at the end of third year. You _have_ to do IT, you _have_ to do math, you _have_ to take a language and you _have_ to do some kind of art, since it's an art school. If it weren't for the IT, I think I'd do really well in my exams.

_KonR672, you have one new mail_.

Oh. Cool. E-mail!

_Message : KonR672_

_You like Kai, don't you? I knew it, I could tell you didn't agree with me when I called him an idiot. Whatever Rei, it's cool with me… Just try to remember I exist every now and then, okay? Sorry for getting mad at you – misdirected anger; that outburst was meant for my Grandpa. You're the best friend I have ever had, and I ain't letting go! Luv Ty xxxx_

Ever got one of those e-mails that made you just want to leap out of your seat and go hug the sender? Yeah, you get the picture. That was really sweet, if not a little cheesy, but whatever. Tyson rocks.

_Message : GrangerT331_

_Easy on the kisses, lover boy! Yeah I like Kai… A lot. Thanks for being cool with it, you're the best. Rei xx_

_PS – You didn't call him an idiot, you called "The World's Biggest Prick". -Pout-._

Well that didn't take long to clear up! Then again, I didn't _really_ think it would, me and Tyson are too close a friends to argue like that. Who am I kidding? I was really upset when he walked away from me earlier! He didn't even give me time to ask anything or explain or… I'm so happy now. I have my best friend back.

I have Tyson, and I have Kai. What more could a guy want?

"An inner monologue?"

"Wha?" How _stupid_ of me. "H-Hey Ginge." He scared the shit out of me, creeping up on me like that! … He's getting a chair. Ah, Kami Ginge, don't get me into trouble! … Earth to Rei : You will be in trouble _anyway_, since you have done _nothing_ work related this lesson.

"I _was_ going to e-mail you the rest of the 'story', but I got kicked off the computer downstairs half way through writing it."

"Why?" Threatening small first year children with a pickaxe?

"Looking at sites that were deemed as 'inappropriate'."

I really don't like that grin on his face. I'll bet he was looking at either weapons or porn… Probably porn by the looks of _that_ expression. He's got a really devious smirk spread across his lips and a mischievous shimmer to his eyes and, to be honest, he looks more _cute_ than anything else, but I'm not allowed to say that because he's my practically-boyfriend's best friend (even if it _was_ Ginge that I had a crush on first and not Kai.)

"Oh." I laugh a very nervous sounding laugh which made me sound _less_ than intelligent.

"Nothing like _that_." He assures me, his blue eyes twinkling a little. Sure, I believe you – Not. This guy just _oozes_ dishonesty, not that I mind, I _don't_ mind! Not at all, he's really nice when you get to know him; I guess it will take more than my word to convince Tyson the same thing though.

Speaking of Tyson, I can see him looking over here, watching me talk to Ginge as if just _waiting_ for a reason to hate the redhead. I'll have to introduce them sometime, and I literally mean "I'll _have_ to", because once I'm dating Kai for real, _nothing_ is going to keep me away from him, but I still want to hang around with Tyson (of course), and Kai will still want to hang around with Ginge. So there you go, I literally _have_ to introduce them. Hmm… Ha. Possibly…

By _force_.

------------------------------------


	10. Lovely Tasty Ice Cream

**NOTE :** So many people asked about whether this is going to include some TalaTyson pairing as well, and the answer is NO. If you go back and reread previous chapters, you'll see that it states quite clearly that Tyson is _straight_.

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi, violence

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

**Rei POV**

I am psyched. Today is Saturday, and a very nice looking Saturday it is too! The morning air is warm, all the grass I can see is green, the spacious sky is a glorious blue and there's not a cloud in sight! It's amazing, but maybe I'm just being a total optimist; another person could look out of this same window and see this same scene, but they might tell me that the sky looks empty and foreboding, or that the green field stretches too far without water and it will soon die out. Pessimists are real nice people, huh. _Losers_.

Okay, so I'm a hypocrite, I don't care. Maybe I have, in the past, been a bit pessimistic myself but now I'm a changed man! Well, a changed boy, anyway. For me at the moment, life is good. No, life is _better_ than good! Let me give you a recap of why :

1. I'm alive – Ace.

2. I have a totally ace best friend that I nearly lost but he's so ace that he still likes me.

3. I have a totally ace boyfriend, who is also rather gorgeous and completely hot for me.

4. In counterpart with item 1, I _could_ have been dead but the asshole that tried to kill me is behind bars – Totally ace.

5. Today is a totally ace day.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't as informative as it could have been, but let's not forget that I am but a teenager just trying to make his way through life; hence me being so glad I'm alive, since if you're not alive then you can't very well make your way through life now, can you?

Right now I am stood in my bedroom, staring out the window across the park behind my home (even though the view is slightly blocked by the huge tree at the bottom of my garden… You know, the one that Kai seems to think is my front door?) and I'm feeling really great today, despite the fact that I am currently fighting a losing battle with my hair : I'm trying to wrap it but it doesn't want to co-operate, personally I think this is my punishment for leaving it loose last night after washing it.

Remind _never_ to do that _ever_ again.

So anyway, I'm feeling brilliant, nothing could bring me down today. Why is that? Well you see, me and Tyson are going to town for a spot of hot chocolate and ice cream (odd combination? Not for us!) and while there, we're meeting up with Kai and Ginge, and then I think we're going to the movies to see some film that Spencer has been gushing about all week; apparently he told Kai that it would be more than a sin not to see it, but I'm not really sure how that works since none of Infamous are Christian and none of them give a holy crap about sin; but still, it worked and we're going to see it. I think.

Shit, it's half nine! I'd better get dressed before Tyson gets here. I mean, I know we're good friends an' all, but I don't think he'd appreciate seeing me in my birthday suit, even if there _is_ a towel wrapped around my hips to cover all the vital lower regions. I'm pretty hungry right about now so I kinda hope that my mum gives me a little bit of extra money since I'm "being so brave and going to town all by myself". I think she's a little anxious (not to mention crazy) since the incident with Falcon, and I guess that I still am too, but it's broad daylight and I'll be in the middle of town with a load of other people! Plus there is the fact that Fucked-Up-Falcon is behind bars. I'd say I'm pretty safe.

That wasn't the doorbell was it? It better not have been, I'm kinda naked right now. Where the hell is my red underwear? I really wanted to wear it today! I look great in red, but I guess that's already been established. When winter comes, I want a matching red scarf and gloves set, not to mention one of those goofy hats with the sides that cover your ears and have little pompoms hanging off the sides. I guess I don't get out often enough…

"Rei, Tyson's downstairs." Ah! Mother alert! I wish she learnt ho to _knock_. I'm not a child anymore, teenagers need this little thing called _privacy_!

"_Mum_! I'm not dressed!" Much as I hate to point out the obvious… Gah, wha? She's just smiling at me!

"Then you'd better hurry up." I hate women.

I can see it now : _Rei Kon, wanted for murder of his own mother_.

"I can't get dressed while _you're_ in here."

"Okay." The 'Nod and Smile' routine – It's the same every time : She tilts her head slightly toward her right shoulder and smiles, then brings her head back to the centre and nods once. It never changes. Honestly, this woman isn't normal. "Oh, and Rei?" _Grrr_. What now? "Your brother Lee called; can you call him back tonight?"

_Sigh_. Honestly, I love my mum, I really do, but she can be _such_ a dippy cow at times. "Mum. He's not my brother, and no, I can't call him back tonight because I'm staying at Ka-… Tyson's house. Now go away so I can change!"

Staying at _Kai's_? I can't believe I nearly said that! I would have been toast if she'd heard that, she _hates_ Kai and she's never even met him – Talk about pre-judgemental, and she's always telling me not to judge people. Still, I got off close on that "staying at Kai's" thing… Luckily for me she's one of the stupidest people I know, bless her. I'm not even planning on staying at Kai's, that's the confusing bit; Freudian Slip of the weirdest kind. Maybe it was some kind of message from… Um… Freud? Yeah, he was saying _"You should stay with Kai tonight, Rei."_

I think I'm going crazy. Not such a bad idea though, right? Staying with Kai, that is, not going crazy.

Ack, in all that drama I think I swallowed a hair. It's stuck in my throat! What is it about my life, huh? I am late and am keeping my totally ace best friend waiting, I'm stood by my window wearing only a towel and some kids are staring up at me from the park, my hair is a total mess, I can't find my lucky pants and I'm seeing Kai later, and now I have a _cat hair_ _stuck in my throat _and I don't even have a cat! No fair!

… And I _so_ did not just call my red underwear my 'lucky pants'.

------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"So Rei, what's our plan of action?" Tyson asked, scooping up another spoonful of ice-cream, eyes searching over the menu in wonder; there were so many different flavours that he couldn't even decide what to have next! He'd already gone through the chocolate, toffee, raspberry ripple and Irish cream, and was now digging into the strawberry. Rei on the other hand was only on his second flavour, vanilla – his second favourite. Of course, he too had started with chocolate, the stuff was delicious!

It was coming up for ten thirty and the two teens were sat in their local ice cream bar, which doubled as Tyson's favourite hang out spot. The place was quite big for a simple ice cream shop and it was always light inside, the white, blue and pink tiled walls adding to the brightness. It was always just the right heat inside so you could wear a t-shirt comfortably and not get too hot or too cold and there was a juke box in the corner so that the customers could chill out to their favourite tunes… Not that many ever bothered choosing their favourites since it was fifty pence a go and the local teens generally just wanted to spend their cash on the fantastic ice cream that was offered.

Rei and Tyson were sat either side of their usual table, a blue one that was tucked up in the corner furthest from the door. From their seats opposite each other they could see the rest of the shop and often enjoyed watching different people that came in and tended to make up their own versions of life stories for the other customers. Once a pair of very business-looking men had gone in and the two teenagers had come up with a story that these men were only in disguise as business partners while they were cunning serial killers in reality; Rei had even sworn that one of them had a gun inside his jacket, though Tyson didn't believe him… Then again, he wasn't entirely sure that he believed himself.

The neko pondered upon his friend's question, the plastic spoon sticking out from between his lips, making him look rather unintelligent. The navy-haired teen snorted into his 'meal' (he sure as hell was making a meal of it) discretely at the sight but thought better than to say anything. Rei wondered how to answer about this 'plan of action' since he had failed to mention to his friend that they'd be meeting up with 'Leader & Co' of Infamous, mainly due to the fact that Tyson wouldn't have agreed to go if he'd known. Pulling the spoon from his mouth, Rei tilted his head to the side slightly and grinned.

"Eat more ice cream, go find somewhere to drink hot chocolate, then I have to buy that book for Lee's birthday and then we're going to the movies." The elder teen told his friend, completely skipping out the part about meeting up with Kai and Tala. Rei was pleased with himself, he'd become such a brilliant liar over the years… Or was it just since he'd become friends with Kai?

After nodding to show he had been listening, it was Tyson's turn to look stupid as he stared wide eyed and open mouthed into his now empty bowl. "I never ate all that so quick!" He exclaimed, somehow accusing the bowl of eating the ice-cream itself by pointing at it, causing a few people around them to glance disapprovingly at this strange, loud boy. Said boy suddenly clamped his hands either side of his head against his temples and groaned loudly, resting on the table. Rei chuckled.

"Brain freeze?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eye and an amused smirk dancing across his lips. Brain freeze was what Rei and Tyson had christened the headache that one acquired after eating or drinking a cold substance too quickly. When in Tyson's company, this happened often, so Rei simply _had_ to take the piss. He leant across the table to pat the younger teen on the back in mock sympathy. "Poor baby." He laughed, taking care to enjoy his own ice cream a little too loudly for Tyson's liking. "_Mmmm_, I see why you ate it so quick though, this stuff is _really_ good!"

Tyson looked up at Rei and glared, groaning once more. "Very funny." He spat. "I hope _you_ get brain freeze and _die_." He muttered while massaging his forehead in hope to stop the ache. Rei, however, was more interested in other things, more to the point, two people who had just entered the ice cream shop through the front door on the other side of the room. He gazed with a dopey smile on his face at the taller of the two teenagers, who currently appeared to be intimidating a group of younger kids into moving so that he and his friend could have their seats. The neko-jin teen snickered quietly as the group, the eldest of whom couldn't have been older than 12, shifted hastily, letting the two Infamous boys sit down.

'Yummy,' Rei thought, smiling to himself as he began thinking about Kai, his body, and the way he kissed him : it was always the same but always different, first he'd be quite gentle but then the need would increase and the heat would rise, causing Kai to kiss a bit harder and faster, and Rei would always be left wanting more. Oh yes, Kai was an _amazing_ kisser in the neko's opinion.

"And just what are _you_ smiling about?" Tyson exclaimed, turning in his seat to find out what Rei was getting dreamy about. His gaze immediately fell upon the same two teenagers that Rei had noticed, yet the navy-haired teen's expression was not dreamy in the slightest. "Huh?" He turned back to face his friend. "Earth to Rei! What is it with you? I mean, I know you have a _major_ crush on him but-" He didn't get to finish his sentence however, as the raven haired boy scoffed, waving a hand as if to brush the other's words away.

"It's not just a crush. He's my _boyfriend_ Tyson." After pushing his red bandana back up into place again, Rei stood from his seat, staring straight at Kai. "Back in a minute." He muttered to his now irate friend as he began to walk toward the elder teens across the room. Tyson, on the other hand, slammed his head down on the table and groaned, knowing all too well that he'd end up being forced to spend the rest of the day with _them_.

Then something struck him… _Boyfriend_? "Since when?" He called out after the other boy, but Rei obviously hadn't heard him – That, or he was simply being ignorant. The neko-jin did that a lot since becoming friends with Infamous and Tyson didn't like it one bit. He had tried to talk to his friend, but if things carried on the way they were, what was he supposed to do? He liked Rei a lot, he was a good friend and the idea of losing him to somebody as idiotic as Kai would be all too much for the younger teen to stand for. Now this news that they were a couple? It looked all too much like Tyson was fighting a losing battle; Losing to _Kai_. Rei had changed.

"Hey Kai." Rei smiled, his fangs protruding slightly as he did so. He could practically feel Tyson's glare on his back as he'd floated across the room toward his lover, but also knew that it wouldn't last very long since the younger boy would soon be distracted by his want for more ice cream.

Both the blunette and the redhead looked up from their conversation, the former looking visibly happy to see his neko, a rather strange sight admittedly since the guy didn't smile often; while the latter appeared completely unmoved by his presence and seemed more interested in the ice cream menu before him. Rei scanned his eyes over them both, he'd seen Kai out of school uniform before but still managed to be surprised at how good he looked, especially with that scarf – It was simply the perfect touch. Tala, though, he had never seen in anything other than the tacky blue and gold of the Shouchikubai uniform, and Rei had to admit that he looked pretty good… Hot, even. He was wearing baggy white trousers, a white t-shirt and an ice blue jacket that really brought out the colour of his eyes; if it weren't for the flame red hair, Rei would have thought that 'Ice Prince' would have been a rather fitting nick name for the guy; he looked way better like this than in the drab white shirt and navy blue and ochre striped tie that they all were forced to wear every other day of the week. Honestly, for a Technology school, they could have thought up a more inventive (not to mention less hideous) choice of clothes, could they not?

"Rei." Kai nodded in greeting, his face back to it's usual scowl as though he wanted the neko to simply go away and leave him be, though his crimson eyes begged to differ. It was obvious that he liked Rei more than he let on to his friends, but the redhead knew anyway; he wasn't Kai's best friend for nothing. He knew the blunette and the way he worked. Tala raised his gaze from the menu slightly to observe his friend, smirking slightly as his gang leader's eyes roamed freely over the younger boy's body before coming back up to his face. "I thought you were with that friend of yours…" He half-asked, sounding almost jealous, actually making his gang member snigger into his menu, keeping his blue eyes down.

"Yeah, he's the one sitting over there glaring at you." Rei chuckled in reply. A thought struck him, and he decided to be bold about it. "Why don't you guys come and sit with us? Tyson may not like it but I don't care. We're spending the day together anyway, I guess he'll have to get used to it."

Kai smirked at this, he'd definitely caught the _best_ fish in the sea, as the saying goes. "He doesn't like me very much, does he?" The blunette asked, his tone simply _oozing_ amusement. This time it was Rei's turn to smirk, though his looked a lot more friendly and less like he was plotting something evil.

"Not really, but he doesn't know you." The neko paused before adding thoughtfully, "but then again, I didn't like you until I got to know you either."

Tala rolled his eyes, peering further into his menu; did the guy need glasses or something? He was close enough to the folded paper that he could have been making out with it. "Nobody likes Kai until they get to know him." He muttered, a satisfied smile appearing on his face as he leant back in the chair after finding what he was looking for on the menu. "In fact, not many people like Kai full stop."

If Kai had had slightly less control, he may actually have slapped his friend, but in reality all the teen did was to narrow his crimson eyes slightly and let a rather displeased glare settle on his features. "Tala." His voice was creepily calm, though the redhead seemed to find this more amusing than threatening, and actually laughed when his gang leader raised his middle finger moodily and stood up. "Come on then, Valkov."

Rei smiled again, wanting to take Kai's hand in his but thought better of it considering they were in a public place and Kai would probably have pushed him away if he'd made any move whatsoever, so instead just grinned like a moron, though apparently the blunette found that one of his neko's best qualities – The ditsy cuteness, that is, not his moronic tendencies.

As the three teens made their way back over to the corner and an extremely irritated Tyson, Rei couldn't help but laugh to himself; such a great Saturday already, but he just _knew_ it was going to get _much_ better…

------------------------------------


	11. I Have A Problem

**A/N **: This chapter I dedicate to reviewer **Phephe** for being such a devoted fan.

**Warning** : Strong language, eventual yaoi, violence

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

**Rei POV**

Okay, so this really weird thing happened! We were just sitting in the ice cream parlour, getting sicker and sicker at the sight of Tyson scoffing down every flavour on the menu (seriously, he's been at it for nearly half an hour now!), when I felt something on my knee. At first I just thought it was Kai being a bit sneaky and I quite liked it… That is, until I noticed that both his hands were in sight since he had his arms folded, so I was getting _really_ confused. I thought, 'what the hey, it might just be my imagination' and let it slide for a bit, but then I felt this.. this _thing_ sliding off my knee and going a little bit further up my thigh! I looked down and you will _not_ _believe_ what I found there.

A hand. Not Kai's hand. It was too slender to be Kai's hand and, unless he has three now (how hot would _that_ be? Uhhh, okay.. Not very) anyway, unless he has thee hands, it wasn't him because his were both fully in sight and it wasn't Tyson because Tyson is, first of all STRAIGHT and second of all EATING and so… Oh cripes, I nearly screamed. _He_ was feeling me up. In public. In front of Kai. I still think I might scream. It's too scary to think about! Yes, I used to crush on the guy so much that I'd love to imagine him between my legs but I don't think that's the case any more! I like _Kai_ now – Right? Brain, come on, help me here. Why is it that when my horniness is involved, my brain just phases itself out and lets my penis take over? It's just not fair. Now really isn't the time to be thinking with… Oh bum. I am screwed.

At the moment we're walking through this really massive field that (apparently) leads to Kai's house, though I'm a little sceptical about this; he really doesn't seem the country bumpkin kinda guy. I would have labelled him as a leader of a widely known and feared town gang or something… Oh wait, he is. Anyway, we're walking along… Kai is holding my hand… Ginge keeps _looking_ at us. What does he want? Maybe he's jealous of the fact that his best friend is a complete Sex God, well not that I'd really know – yet, but maybe Ginge doesn't like the thought of me stealing Kai away from him. But then again, it wasn't Kai that he was feeling up in the ice cream shop. Oh. Apparently we're stopping for a minute to sit on this great big log (or is that tree still attached to it?) so that Ginge can be disgusting; IE – have a cigarette.

If it weren't for the smell that Leg Feeler over there is creating with that cancer stick, this would actually be a really nice place to sit and hang out, read a book or eat a picnic. I must suggest this to Kai sometime. Then again, maybe not since he thinks I'm a big enough geek already, I don't want him to think my 'condition' is getting worse. Cue the irate roll of the eyes.

Woah…I just turned my head and WOW! This field is higher up than I first thought, you can see for _miles_ up here! I need to climb this tree to get a better look, it's a good job I'm pretty agile, I'd hate to make a fool of myself. "Sorry!" Yeah, I just kicked bark into Tyson's hair. He's giving me a look as if to say "what the fuck are you doing, you freaking weirdo?" but then again… Yeah. All three of them are looking at me like that. Oh, no, 'The Pervert' is simply staring at my ass. I can tell because the glare that _my boyfriend_ (who is obviously very protective of me) is giving the redhead is a glare that blatantly means something along the vague lines of "keep the hell away, bitch." I love to be fought over, especially by two hot guys like them.

Grrr! Ginge is _not_ hot. Well, okay, maybe a little. If he didn't smoke then he'd be a lot more attractive, maybe I should point this out to him, but then again maybe that would make Kai jealous. I wonder what jealous Kai would be like? I wonder if he's scary and possessive..? I'd like that.

Huh? I've totally gone off track. I was awing at the tremendous beauty of the world and getting lost in it's tremendosity when I started babbling about perverts and envious boyfriends. Great conversation topic, huh. So, back to my awing. It really is super-duper amazing with cherries on top – And I'm starting to think that all that chocolate ice cream was bad for me, I feel a little bit sugar-high. I wonder if Kai finds that hot in a guy? Anyway, from up here I can see for abso-bloody-lutely miles, I think I can even see my house from up here!

… Yeah! There it is! And.. Oh. There's the alleyway where Falcon tried to –

"Ow! Bugger!" I lose my footing while thinking about Satan (Falcon) and not only scrape my knee down the bark, but also – no doubt due to Murphy's Law – my other foot slips, leaving me to clutch onto the tree trunk with my arms and try to gain balance when I hit the log that my friends are seated upon, kicking Tyson in the head on the way. Basically, I fell. It hurt. I physically abused my best friend. Honestly, how much damage can be done to that poor guy in one day?

"Rei, what the hell are you doing?" Ah, he seems a bit pissed at me, maybe he was wondering something along the same lines..? After all, he has already been the sufferer of Brain Freeze, and then to be dumped with the over-powering thought that his best buddy in all the world is dating somebody he hates, _plus_ said somebody he hates then comes and joins him for the day and brings along his git of an antisocial gang member who gets a kick out of scaring little kids and teasing Tyson's fashion sense. Yeah, I guess I'd be pretty pissed if I were in his shoes right now – Not that I'd ever be seen _dead_ in those shoes. Red, white and blue was _so_ last century. Unless you're British and are supporting the cricket, then it's perfectly acceptable. Or American and supporting July fourth. Or… Okay Rei, the "Shut Up!" bell is ringing.

"Sorry." I smile sheepishly, not failing to notice that Kai is checking me over to see if I'm okay. I love him. He won't admit it verbally while there are other people around to witness it, but he really does care about me. I can tell. Hopefully I won't be a virgin for long – Huh? Did that slip out? Great, now I'm turning into Pervy Teen of the Century. No, no I'm not. Ginge still holds that title, I just felt his hand on the back of my leg while I stepped over the log. Kai, please help me! I give Ginge a steady glare as if to say 'back off, perv', but I'm not sure he's getting it.

… No, he's definitely not getting it. He just winked at me. What on Earth am I supposed to do? Do I tell Kai that his so-called best friend (who has very pretty blue eyes) is hitting on me, or do I leave it and hope that Kai notices and sorts it out himself? Do I even want it to be sorted out? I could be like that sexy secretary woman in that film, you know, where she sleeps with those two guys in her office thingy, but one of them is kinda evil. Then again, doesn't that film end with the bad guy finding out that she's been sleeping with someone else and killing the good guy and taking the sexy secretary away and torturing her or something..? Or maybe I'm mixing up my films, but that would make one _hell_ of a movie, ne?

However, that's quite a creepy thought, so I'm going to be really smooth and change the subject in a really smooth way like the boyfriend of a total _SEX GOD_ should.

"So, are we going to go to the movies later or are we just going to hang out at yours?" I ask with (what Kai calls) a cute smile on my face. I can _feel_ Tyson rolling his eyes at me behind my back though, he is so jealous. Not of the fact that I have Kai or that Kai has me, but just that we have each other. I know that Tyson has wanted a girlfriend since feck-knows-when but he is too picky and seems to hate every single girl that likes him, so he appears to render himself loveless. Poor sod. I recommend having a lover, I really do. It's a great laugh. I hope Kai doesn't mind me staying over at his place tonight, and I also hope that Tyson won't mind me saying that I'm staying at his, and I _really_ hope that he doesn't mind the fact that I _am_ going to stay at Kai's instead of at his. Damn, I'm such a bad friend.

Kai seems to be pondering over my question. I love the way he ponders. I haven't told him this because he'll get all self-conscious about it and stop doing it but… When he thinks about something he pouts slightly and it is the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life. I love him so much!

"I don't really care one way or the other." Kai responds in a very non-caring voice that truly fits his statement. I am on the very brink of being offended, and probably would have been had he not quickly redeemed himself. "It's up to you." He adds hastily, noticing my verging-on-irritated expression. I sweetly turn it into a smile and hope I don't come off as too needy like "I am Rei, please me or die." I'd hate to be like that. I'm not am I?

Since I have managed to spend the whole day being a complete pig to my best friend, I turn to him and take in his stance. He still looks pissed off with me. "Hey Tyson, so what do you want to do?" I ask, loving the feel of being nice. I am such a nice, lovely, kind person that everyone should want to be my friend, and if they didn't I'd ask them why, and if they couldn't come up with a good enough reason, I'd set Kai on them. I love this new found almost-authority… I also love to abuse it.

Tyson looks up at me from his seat on the log and offers an appreciative smile. There, I just love to make people happy – maybe that's my meaning of life. I was put on Earth to bring others happiness! Or maybe not since that doesn't seem important enough for me, I want people to appreciate me, and moreover, I want people to appreciate my artwork. I really want another portfolio to showcase all the new stuff I've drawn but my parents don't understand how I managed to fill the last one up no matter how many times I've tried to explain that I am "an artiste".

"I guess I was kinda looking forward to going to that movie…" My navy-haired friend grins around a little, but soon stops as he remembers who he is with. I return the grin with a bright one of my own, but neither me or Tyson fail to notice that both the others are glaring each other down into the ground. _Man_, if looks could kill I honestly don't know who would be more dead! Tyson stands up and looks me in the eye. "What is _with_ them Rei?" He mutters at me as if expecting an answer. Yeah, like _I_ know. I shrug my reply and take the opportunity to distract my red-eyed hunk of a man away from Ginge before they start the spitting and circling; that would be one hell of an ugly sight.

Me and Tyson watch in surprise as Kai gives one last look of complete disapproval to his friend (?) before turning and taking hold of my hand and practically dragging me away. So _this_ is what a jealous Kai is like! Aww, he's so sweet and protective and… Hurting my hand slightly since he's holding it so hard. Still, love is love and I love him. Lots. I glance over my shoulder to see Ginge sighing with a little too much rage for my liking and looking heatedly disappointed as he lights up another cigarette. I'm really beginning to wonder what's going on; Kai and Tala seem to be having some sort of… Feud.

Over… _Me_.

Today is going to be one hell of a long day.

------------------------------------

Well, after a really long and shitty day, I am sat on my make-shift bed on Tyson's floor, reading the evening newspaper. My eyes are a bit red and my eyelashes are still stuck together, but yours would be too if you'd been crying as much as I have. Kai is an idiot. I can't believe I loved… I love him. I feel so dumb, I mean… Why the hell would Kai really have gone for a geek like me? What was I worth? Getting into bed probably, that's what. Well I'm so glad I didn't go that far with him now, it would have been my worst ever mistake. I'm not speaking to him ever again. I am officially not talking to _either_ of them, I don't like _them_ any more. Especially Kai. I absolutely refuse to talk to him.

Want to know why?

_**Flashback**_

"That film was _lame_." Ginge said, being the first to speak since that dismal movie ended. We were just leaving the cinema and, no matter how bored we all were in there, I think that I was the only one to come out with a scowl on my face and it wasn't because of that stupid film.

"Rei… Are you alright?" Kai asked me in a tone that I couldn't even tell if it was sincere or not. I glared at him as hard as I could and walked off, motioning for Tyson to follow me. I know I was acting like a girl, but that was the easiest way to get over my complete heartbreak. Not that my heart _was_ breaking, I was just really pissed off. Kai watched me leaving and out the corner of my eye I could see the look of disappointment on his face, possibly mixed in with a little bit of shock and... Hurt? I doubted it. He doesn't care about _me_ anyway.

While we were in the movies, I was sat in between Kai and Tyson, and Ginge was on the end next to Kai. We were all laughing (except Kai, he was just smirking) over how crappy the film was when I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kai was… was… _holding hands with Ginge_! I wanted to walk out right then but I sat through the whole stupid ordeal feeling absolutely rubbish instead. My boyfriend is a player and he doesn't really want me at all, I don't know what to do now and I'm so pissed off that I think I'm going to puke. I'm tempted to get back at him by making out with Ginge in front of him but I really don't think that will help anything. To hell with it.

"Uh, Rei?" Tyson looked at me with a worried look on his face but I kept my head down and carried on walking, I knew I had tears in my eyes by then so I decided I was just going to keep walking and not let anyone see that I was affected by any of that… Stuff. Then, Tyson grabbed me by my shoulder so I had to stop walking; we were round the other side of the building by then though so at least Kai and Ginge wouldn't see me being 'pathetic'. I sighed and forced myself to look at my best friend, just as a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. "Rei?" Tyson repeated. He looked so worried but it was obvious he didn't really know what to do. After all, he's barely used to having girls crying at him, let alone guys. I must have looked so _stupid_.

"I'm fine." I muttered, brushing my tears away and sighing. Who was I kidding? The past few months of my life have been a complete lie! On that note, I'm committing suicide tomorrow. I hate the world, life sucks. I bowed my head again. "Let's go home." I said reasonably, taken by surprise when I received a hug from Tyson and, although he was only trying to make me feel better, I started crying again… I just wanted my Kai back.

_**End flashback**_

Load of bollocks, huh. So yeah, I've kinda been crying a lot. I know that it sounds really stupid because all they were doing was holding hands but how am I meant to know that there isn't anything else going on behind closed doors? How am I supposed to know where I stand? I don't know what to do, I really don't. I'm so annoyed at being played around with, I'm not a fucking toy!

I have so much on my mind that I'm not even hungry, even though the smells from the kitchen are mouth-wateringly delicious. Tyson's stomach grumbles loudly as the scent wafts through the open doorway and into his room, making him blush a little afterwards. He's a really great friend, you know, I don't know where I'd be without him. I sigh, folding the paper up and lying down on my back, staring at the ceiling. My navy haired friend turns away from chatting to his friends on the internet to look at me, raising a quizzical brow.

"You okay buddy?" He asks with a reassuring smile. I nod, being reminded of exactly why I used to have a crush on him. I'm going to have to find him a really great girlfriend to make up for all this crap I've put him through with my problems. It's since I became friends with Kai, that's when all the problems started. If it weren't for Kai, I never would have got attacked by Falcon either, even though I hadn't even got together with Kai at that point I still kinda hold him responsible since he's the one that noticed me. If I had been left completely unnoticed then maybe everything would be fine, I'd still be the unnamed art geek in the third year at Shouchikubai Shithole. I'd go back to that day for anything, just to be back to where I used to be, after all I really don't feel like I've progressed in anything. Except psychology. And my love life. And the fact that I'm braver than I used to and I'm getting better grades in classes and that I always seem to have a smile on my face.

_Thud_.

That was my head hitting the wall, by the way. Tyson is pulling me away from it now though, muttering about depression. I don't see myself as depressed, I just feel that I ought to talk to the one person I love more than anyone else since this is no doubt my only chance at love. If Kai breaks it off with me then that is it, I may as well die. But Kai is scamming on me with somebody who flirts with me. Okay, I used to think it was a strange triangle, but now it's a _really_ strange triangle.

"Kai likes Ginge. Ginge likes Kai. They both like me. I like both of them… I think. Help me Tyson, I'm going to die otherwise." I mutter, earning myself a confused look from my friend.

"You like them both?" He repeats in disbelief. I nod, proving that I really am crazy since I like two guys who have both hurt me in the past and today. I'm nuts. Completely nuts. "You're nuts." Tyson confirms. I sigh, lying back down on the bed and making sure I face away from anything that could put me off what I'd like to say… Namely the blunette sitting opposite my butt.

"D'you think…" I start, hating myself more and more as this crazy idea progresses in my head. "D'you think I could date them both and things wouldn't get complicated?" Oh the lunacy. I know it's a really dumb idea, but it would sure as hell sort things out. It's a love triangle, but everyone likes each other instead of one person liking someone and them liking someone else and that someone else liking you… If you get what I mean. If you do, you're a better man than I since I'm completely lost now.

"I don't know if that kind of thing works out Rei." Tyson tells me slowly as though I'm thick and can't understand. I'm tempted to slam my head against that wall again. Instead, I go for the sensible option.

"You're still on the internet, right?" I ask. Tyson nods, I sigh and despise myself. "Send an e-mail to Kai for me and ask him what's going on." I practically demand (but demanding is okay because it works). I can actually _feel_ Tyson's confused expression so I get up and sit at the computer and give it a blank look.

"Click on the big blue 'E' and it will bring up a new internet screen." He tells me in a 'slightly-too-exasperated-for-my-liking' kinda way. I do as he says and smile for the first time since we got back when the computer does what I wanted it to. "Go to the favourites…" The what? I turn in the chair and give Tyson another of my famous 'wha?' looks. He sighs. "Let me do it Rei."

"The _cheek_." I mutter, removing my hand from the mouse as he sniggers to himself. "I asked you to do it in the first place and you just played dumb!" I remind him, pretending to be offended. Still, what the hell, I've learned how to open a new internet browser now; another thing I'll have conveniently forgotten by the time we go back to school and have an IT class. Tyson magically makes a blank e-mail appear on the screen and then gives me control of the ship once more. So to speak. Ah… I have a problem. "I don't know his e-mail address." I explain, half feeling amused and half feeling thick as Tyson scowls at me.

"Send it to his school e-mail address then." He suggests as if he expects me to know it. "What's his username?"

"What's his what?"

"His _username_! Christ Rei, you really _don't_ listen in IT classes do you?" … Um… No. I blush a little and put on a sweet smile, the same one I use to get him to help me with the stupid machines in school. "Okay." He sighs. "What's his full name?"

"Kai Hiwatari." I reply. His full name… Huh! Honestly, doesn't Tyson know anything? Then it clicks. "Ohh, so that Hiwatari-K-whatever-his-numbers-are is his user name thingy?" I ask, feeling proud of myself when Tyson nods.

"You do _know_ the numbers, right?" He practically pleads. Also practically leaping for joy when I grin and nod. "Good boy, type it in then." … Patronising git.

"Hi...wa…tar…i…K...8…9…8." I say aloud as I type, obviously getting on Tyson's nerves a little. But still, he can put up with it, he is, after all, my best friend. After I finish typing I look up at him. "Then what?"

"Then the 'at' sign..."

"You mean this funny looking thing?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Then what?"

"Shouchikubai Technology School dot A C dot com."

"…"

"…"

"How do you spell 'Shouchikubai'?"

"… You've been going there for three years."

He's not very helpful, is he? I glare meaningfully at him and he (being the rude and horrible child that he is) pulls an irate face and points to his school timetable that is stuck to his bedroom wall above his bed. I nod and 'ahh' to show I understand before he bites my head off. I write what he tells me to then glance at him to make sure I've done it right. He reads the e-mail address and gives me the 'go ahead'. I stare at the screen for a minute while I try to formulate some kind of sentence that I'd like to say to him, get as far as 'Hey Kai' then realise that Tyson is still behind me. I glare at him and he walks over to his bed where he sits down and begins reading the newspaper that I threw out of my way a few minutes ago. Right… Here we go.

_Hey Kai._

_I'm sorry that I walked off without a word, but I'm not sorry that I left._

Nah, that doesn't sound good… Backspace… Let's try that again.

_Hey Kai,_

_I'm sorry that I walked off without a word, but I didn't know what else to do. Where do I stand?_

Yeah, this is sounding way better!

_I'm really confused as to what is going on, I mean, you say that you love me but then you do something like ignoring me all the way through that stupid film but are happy to hold Tala's hand and not mine. Yeah okay, maybe I'm exaggerating all this and going a bit over the top, but I want to know where I stand in this relationship. Do you still even want a relationship with me? If you don't then say something because I hate this feeling of being left in the dark. I like you a lot and I really, really need to know what's happening. E-mail back as soon as you get this. I love you. Rei xx_

Is that 'I love you' a bit too much? Hmm, nah I guess it works, and anyway it's true, I _do_ love him. I click the send button and sigh deeply, minimising the screen – the one thing I learnt to do with a computer. Maximise and minimise. Oh, and close… I'm still a bit shifty with the 'restore down/up' thing though. I mean, what is the point of that anyway? Why would you want a window thingy that's tiny to work on or read stuff off? Exactly. There _is_ no point. I guess I just sit here and twiddle my thumbs now, right?

_One minute later_

… I'm getting bored already.

_Another two minutes later_

"Tyson, I don't think he's going to e-mail back." How frustrating. Maybe… No.

_Another minute later_

But what if… No.

_Another two minutes later_

Definitely. He is definitely shagging Tala.

_Another thirty seconds later_

I bet it's because I refused to put out yet.

_Another two minutes later_

"Tyyyssoonnnnn I'm borrrred!"

"You _have_ remembered to refresh the screen every now and then to see if you have any mail, _haven't_ you Rei?"

… No? "Ah, I have e-mail!"

Eh, I wonder what Kai will have said! I think he's a very clever person for looking at his school e-mails from home, very clever. I'll have to ask him for his home e-mail address now though, otherwise it's just dumb. I'm scared. What will he have said? Maybe I should close my eyes and wait for it to hit me… Or maybe I should just open the freaking e-mail and read it.

_Hey Rei, I had a feeling you might have sent an e-mail here. This is actually quite difficult, even for me to type but I'm sorry. As for our relationship, I do want one. I like you a lot, hell, I love you. I've never been in such a good relationship before and I can't believe I've screwed up already. I wasn't ignoring you in the cinema, I just didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know how to act and so I just didn't do anything. I regret showing Tala any affection because I don't think he's the one I want. I'm sorry, I love you too. Kai x_

I might just cry again. The sweetness of him apologising makes me want to cry and hug him, but the "_I don't think he's the one I want._" Also makes me want to cry in a bad way. What does he mean by "I don't think"? Does that mean he's not sure? I'm so confused. I groan loudly, getting the unwanted attention from Tyson – I'd forgotten he was there to be honest. Ack, what the hell do I say back?

"Everything okay Rei?" Tyson asks, proving that he cares about me even if my terrible boyfriend doesn't. I pout and scowl at the same time in reply, making myself look incredibly unattractive, so I lose the scowl and just pout instead, turning back to the screen and finding the 'reply' button.

_What do you mean by "I don't think he's the one I want." You mean you're not sure? Look Kai, at the start of everything you said you wanted to be with me so that's what I thought you meant. If you're changing your mind now then tell me, but I'm going to need a good reason. Do you like Tala? Grrr! Just tell me everything, okay? Rei x_

I really wish everything was simpler, you know. When I think how today started off and how much of a fantastic mood I was in it really sucks to be feeling like this now. This morning I was so sure that I had the best boyfriend in the world but now I've found out that it wasn't quite true and I'm caught up in the middle and don't have a clue what to do with my thoughts anymore. For the first time since the thing with Falcon, I feel well and truly lost.

"Yeah Tyson, I'm alright." I mutter a late reply to my best pal (who _is _the best) and now I have an e-mail to concentrate on. Okay Kai, what have you got to say for yourself?

_Truth is yes, I do like Tala. It's not something sudden though, I have done for a while and he feels the same way. We made a plan just over a year ago that if/when Bryan was out of the way then we could be a couple, but then I met you and things changed. I still had feelings for Tala and vice versa, but I knew that I could have a real shot at a proper relationship with you, I loved the way you were so down to earth and innocent, it was attractive (and still is). With Tala I was never sure if whatever we could have had would have lasted but I'm still… confused I suppose as to what I want and how I feel. _

_Once Bryan was sent to prison I felt so relieved, and not because I could have a shot with Tala, but because I knew that you'd be alright after that. When I told Tala that I wanted to be with you, he hated the fact and wouldn't speak to me for a couple of weeks and, in truth, it's a good job you missed some school because Tala was angry and he kept threatening that if he knew where you lived, he would have finished what Bryan started. I hated that I'd caused such a reaction within him since he has always been my closest friend and I know he'd do anything for me. He hates seeing me with you though, since not only is he feeling lonely, but he also found you attractive as I did and he really hates the fact that the two people he liked have gotten together and left him on his own. That's why I held his hand, I was just trying to help him feel better but it looks like I've made things worse for everyone. _

_I love you Rei, but you will have to accept that I still have lingering feelings for Tala. Kai xx_

Wow. So I was right, it _is_ a crazy love triangle. I guess there's an answer to every problem…

_I hope the content of this e-mail won't offend you. Firstly, this whole thing is just one great big love triangle. See, I liked Tala before I liked you and I find Tala really cool (apart from his smoking habits) and I find it difficult to believe that he likes me, but you say he did/does. However, I love you loads and wouldn't give up our relationship for the world and I really hope you feel the same, you say you do. And as for you and Tala, well you know where that stands. So um… we all like each other. Maybe we should let it be that way? _

I hope Kai cottons on to what I'm suggesting here because I'll be really embarrassed if I have to explain it all, especially if he thinks it's a dumb idea and then isn't so sure that he wants to be with me anymore. That would be awful. _Really_ awful. _Sigh_. Well, I guess all I do now is wait for the reply…

------------------------------------


	12. Unleashed

**A/N** : - I dedicate this chapter to all the people who have reviewed this story, you're the reason I could be bothered to continue it. And Yazzy, thanks for your continuous threats! (The pixies O.o )

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

"………" - Speech

'………' - Thought

_Italics _- Something written (e.g. e-mails)

------------------------------------

_I want to know where I stand in this relationship…….……………… I hate this feeling of being left in the dark…….……………… I'm sorry…….……………… Just tell me everything, okay?…….……………… I still have lingering feelings for Tala…….……………… Maybe we should let it be that way?_

Rei sighed as he rolled over in his bed on Tyson's floor, too many loud thoughts in his head to sleep. He was thinking about the fact that Kai had never e-mailed back and that everything had gotten so confused and mixed up; did Kai want to be with him? Were things ever going to work out? Where would he be now if he'd never made friends with Kai? Would things be easier? So many questions, so few answers.

He sat up in the bed, pushing back the distasteful orange and green striped covers that Tyson seemed to cherish almost as much as his blue and red bedspread and flicked some stray black hairs from his face, hugging his knees. Why was it so hard to be a teenager? Children got it so easy! Well, not all children since some had various problems right from when they were little, but Rei guessed that those who had had it a little harder in early life would find teenage life easier than somebody who was practically spoilt as a child. He sighed and glanced around the dark room, his gaze halting on the window. Although the curtains were drawn, there was a tiny sliver of orange lamp light peering through beneath the hems, illuminating the radiator with a warm glow. It reminded him on sunrise in a way, how the radiator was so dark and plain, but then the lamp light from outside creates an atmosphere and it looks beautiful… Sure, he may be a little delirious since he may soon find himself being ditched by the love of his life-so-far, but there must be others in the world who still found pleasure in such tiny things like an orange glow cast onto a radiator by a streetlamp. Perhaps he could liken this to his life? He is the radiator, plain and simple and perhaps a little bit boring to some, and Kai is the light that warms him up and makes everything about his life a little bit more interesting… And Tala is the money spider that is crawling it's way across the top of the scene now, intervening with everything. Yet the spider could either be seen as a little something to liven up a calm and perfect picture, perhaps making it a little bit messy with it's endless enticing webs; or it could be seen as something that fits in with everything, making it complete as the scene without the spider wouldn't keep onlookers interested for long, and that's what one needs in a picture – Endless possibilities, a picture within a picture. Was his love-life a perfect picture or was it boring and in need of a money spider?

Rei noticed a ball of red wool a couple of feet away from him so grabbed it and began absentmindedly braiding his hair, subconsciously hoping that Tyson wouldn't mind him using the wool. It was too difficult to try and sleep with so much going on in his head so staying up would probably be a better idea, even if it meant he was going to be knackered out the next day. He didn't really know what was happening now, what if Kai and Tala were together right that minute and he were just left out of it all and kept in the dark again? He really hated the thought of something like that happening, he couldn't _stand_ the idea of someone else being with Kai, he loved him so much!

"Rei!" Rei twitched his ears as he distinctly heard someone shout his name. Tyson was still asleep (and in the same room) so he hadn't called anything, and he was pretty sure that he hadn't imagined it, so that would mean it came from.. outside..

Tying off the braid with a puzzled look set on his face, the teenager glanced around the room again, his stare shooting toward the window when he heard his name being called once more – it sounded as though whoever was calling him was outside Tyson's bedroom in the street. He didn't recognise the voice though, but he was sure that the only person who would be nuts enough to shout to him at that hour outside his friend's house was Kai, yet it wasn't Kai's voice he could hear. He slipped his t-shirt back on over his head since he tended to prefer to sleep without it so had taken it off earlier and pulled the curtain back a little to peek out without being seen by The Unnamed outside.

His eyes met a scene of four teenagers in the street, three of whom he immediately recognised. The one who had been calling his name was the tallest one, the blond that Rei had met a couple of times at school – Spencer, wasn't it? Another two boys were chatting and laughing to each other over their taller friend's antics, one with slate blue hair, leaning against a lamppost in a relaxed stance, the other had flame-red hair and was standing next to his gang leader with a smirk on his face, watching the blond. There was one more boy who was actually rather short and wore a pair of motorbike goggles on top of his mass of dark purple hair. Rei assumed that this boy was the other member of Infamous; the one who had been expelled from school for being violent towards other students and for breaking all the rules, Ian.

Rei wondered why Infamous were outside of Tyson's house, calling to him, though the reason didn't really matter to him that much – this could be a chance for him to talk to Kai face to face instead of via e-mails… He had to go out there. He glanced at Tyson, knowing that he wouldn't wake up til around eleven the next morning but still feeling guilty for leaving, Rei pulled a sweater over his head and tied his hair back in a ponytail, the braid making him look strangely less geeky than usual. He then grabbed the black jacket that Kai had leant him and yanked it on, adding to the already tough-guy look he had somehow managed to acquire by wearing black trousers and grey trainers (both borrowed from his "Brother Lee") rather than his usual white trousers and brown shoes, and the red braid was just the finishing touch. He actually felt a little surprised with himself as he walked past the mirror and noticed how much he had changed lately. Appearances never used to bother him, and he even used to find those who were obsessed with how they looked a little bit pathetic, and here he was, being one of them. Shrugging off the feeling of almost-shame in his gut as he tidied himself up, he quietly opened Tyson's door and left without a sound.

As he crept through the house and down the stairs to the front door, he couldn't help feeling guilty for leaving somebody he called his best friend there on his own while he ran off with a town gang for the night. It really was unforgivable. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked toward the front door; it _always_ creaked when it was opened. Rei muttered about 'stupid doors' to himself and headed toward the back door through the kitchen instead, picking up the key on his way through. He opened the back door as quietly as possible and left, closing it again behind him and locking it. He then turned to look at the tall wooden gate that led from the front garden to the back garden and noticed the padlock that kept it closed – Locked as usual. He didn't have the key. The damn thing was as tall as the first storey, too. He sighed and gritted his teeth.

"I've done it before, I can do it again." He told himself quietly as he backed up, preparing to vault the gate. He geared himself up mentally and then dashed forward, leaping up onto the back of the gate, his fingers curled around the top of it. He blew some hair from his face and yanked himself up, jumping down the other side and landing perfectly, looking up slowly to see all of the Infamous lads looking shocked… Shocked, but impressed.

"So much for 'sweet and innocent' Hiwatari." Ian muttered with a smirk to his leader who was undoubtedly the most shocked of them all. Kai's expression then cracked into a slightly evil looking grin as he properly took in Rei's attire and stance.

"So much indeed." He replied to the purple-haired teen. Rei huffed in annoyance; he hated it when people talked about him while he was there, they could at least talk _to_ him and tell him they liked how he looked or something, couldn't they?

"Why are you here Kai?" He asked with a very slight air of politeness, though one could barely tell. Kai smirked in a way that made Rei feel a little bit uneasy, and the uneasy feeling really wasn't helped by the fact that all the other three were wearing that same smirk, not to mention the same kind of 'ready for action' type of clothing.

"I need to talk to you." Kai told him simply. "And anyway, we're a gang member short." He added with a touch less seriousness in his tone. 'Great' Rei cursed inwardly, 'what the hell have I got myself into?'

------------------------------------

By three o'clock, Rei was having so much fun with Infamous that he wondered why people had ever been scared of them – maybe it was just The Falcon that everybody had feared? He certainly didn't blame anyone for that, the guy was a complete psycho. The gang had taken Rei to all of their favourite places, various fast food or chip joints that stayed open all night and different buildings that they have hung out at and made their mark on (literally; Rei noticed that they had graffitied the word 'Infamous' on various walls – very artistically too) and at one of the places, the place that Rei took to be their 'base' since it was an abandoned warehouse and a great place for a gang base, the names of the members were scribed on the wall there too, and Rei couldn't help smiling when Tala, Spencer and Ian put their cigarettes out on Falcon's name, even though he found smoking utterly disgusting. It was then that Kai had handed Rei a can of white spray paint from inside the building and indicated toward Bryan's mark on the wall, the perfect blue and black graffiti _'Falcon'_ was about to be defiled by the one who brought him down... And it was round about that time, after Kai had sprayed Rei's name onto the wall in place of Falcon's, that Rei truly felt like a part of something.

In the distance, they all heard the town clock strike three and Rei stretched his arms out upwards and sighed contentedly. The five of them were sat next to the heater in one of the many all-night chip bars that the gang knew of, all sharing a large spread of codfish and chips with tomato sauce, which Rei found absolutely delicious, and chatting about various random things. Kai was sat next to the wall with one arm wound protectively around his neko's waist, while his other hand occasionally moved lazily forward to pick at one of the pieces of codfish or to dip a chip into the sauce which he then ate quietly, trying not to give away the fact that he was absolutely ravenous; every now and then he would clear his throat or talk to his gang to conveniently cover up the rumbling of his stomach, which Rei found rather amusing, especially as when he did say something, it didn't tend to be anything of great importance.

Rei suddenly yawned against his will, catching the unwanted attention of the gang. Kai and Tala exchanged glances across the table and then both turned their gaze toward the newest member of their group as Kai tightened his grip on the younger teen, pulling him a little closer. Rei sighed and rested his head on the blunette's shoulder, absentmindedly wrapping his own arms around him and closing his eyes. Tala looked on with a hint of jealousy in his eyes, though it was easy to see that he was more concerned with the fact that Rei was tired and needed to be taken home. He voiced this thought to the group, suggesting that he and Kai walk Rei home and that they'd meet the others again tomorrow – a suggestion that everyone seemed to agree with too, so Kai, Rei and Tala all stood, ready to leave, while Ian finished his drink and Spencer threw away the last of the now cold fish and chips.

Soon enough, after walking as a group for about ten minutes, they were ready to split up and go their separate ways. Spencer playfully punched Rei in the top of the arm and nodded his goodbye to him, Kai and Tala before he and Ian branched off to the left into one of the many dark, dank alleyways that that part of town had to offer. It would have been quicker for the others to take a few of the alleys too but Rei had voiced his concern right at the beginning of the night that he was scared to walk through any more alleys in the dark, even if he was with they most widely feared gang in town and the reason he was scared was locked up in jail; still, they stuck to the main roads in the light of the streetlamps for Rei's sake anyway, after all, he was the person that the two elder teens cared about the most.

As they were walking, Kai took hold of Rei's hand and gave him one of his rare warm smiles along with it which the raven-haired teen immediately returned brightly. However, the sour look that crossed Tala's face certainly didn't go unnoticed by either of his companions, yet he was taken completely by surprise when the neko grinned at him and grabbed hold of his hand too, feeling like the luckiest guy alive once more, and Tala couldn't help the little smile that tugged at his lips as they walked.

"Is this what you want, Rei?" Kai asked after a few minutes of silence. Although he hadn't specified, the younger teen knew exactly what Kai meant. And _was_ he really sure that he wanted a… 'triangular' relationship? … _Hell_ yeah! But what about the others..? Is this what _they_ wanted?

"Is it what _you_ want?" He replied with a question, knowing how much that could get on Kai's nerves. Kai smirked and glanced behind Rei's head at Tala who smirked back. Without warning, Rei was suddenly the victim of a double kiss on the cheek, one from each side, making him blush deeply and tighten his grip on the elder teens' hands. "I guess so, then." He muttered quietly through a grin that the other two couldn't see.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying each other's company until they reached Tyson's house, where Rei let go of his escorts and flung his arms round them both at the same time, laughing at how surprised they both looked when he did so. He knew that if it weren't for him and it had just been Kai and Tala in the relationship, there wouldn't be half so many 'cute and bouncy spontaneity attacks' that left the two elders blushing and smiling awkwardly and left the younger one grinning like a fool. 'Face it' he thought, 'I'm the one that makes it all interesting.' He giggled a little to himself, refusing to let go until he got a proper hug from who he now assumed he could call his boyfriends. They eventually did hug back, and it was then that Rei felt satisfied enough to wave goodbye and vault energetically back over the gate into Tyson's back garden. Kai and Tala smiled as they watched a flash of red braid disappear and then their Rei was gone for the night. They shared a "he's so cute" look before turning and heading back to their respective homes for the night, chatting about the day's events as they went.

With everything locked back up and nobody any the wiser that he'd been out all night, Rei stripped off his jacket and t-shirt, wrinkling his nose at the smell of smoke and grease they now possessed and snuggled himself back down into his hideous orange and green bedspread, smiling to himself as he did so. He had everything he wanted now. He had two amazing guys who loved him and who he loved in return and they were just at the beginning of something amazing; he had an ace group of hard-core friends who truly accepted him for who he was and who could take him to all the places he'd only ever been able to dream of (not that he actually _had_, mind); but best of all, he still had the best friend he'd ever had and they still had some fantastic years ahead of them to share – Although now, he seriously felt like he owed said friend _big_ time, after all, what else can you do when you decide to date two people your best friend hates? Rei laughed to himself as he closed his eyes, he really would make this up to Tyson in the best way possible, a treat to the ice-cream parlour or something, all expenses paid… And he had a feeling that the Infamous lads might just know some kick-ass pretty girls that the younger blunette may be interested in.

"Buckle your seatbelt Tyson," Rei chuckled as he closed his eyes, "I think I've finally been unleashed."

------------------------------------

**A/N **: And it's all over. I hope you enjoyed the story. There will be no sequel to this story in the forseeable future, I may change my mind sometime, but asking for one won't help.


End file.
